


Москва: Секретные материалы.  Новичок

by Bathilda



Series: Москва: Секретные материалы [1]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Multi, АУ, ООС, городская фантастика, кроссовер, насилие, ретеллинг, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с "Торчвудом", точнее, его ретеллинг в декорациях "Не родись красивой".  Команда особого назначения во главе с Романом Малиновским борется с пришельцами на улицах Москвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Москва: Секретные материалы.  Новичок

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.  
> Помощь в редактировании: Мурлыча

**Серия 0: Пилотная.  Новичок**

**Пролог**

Почти каждого города, городка, городишки и даже деревни есть своя городская  или же деревенская легенда. О бабе Матрене из третьего дома со стороны дороги, которая ушла в лес и не вернулась, а потом, следующей весной, стала являться своему мужу, пьянице Петьке, в виде призрака и грозить пальцем, причем являлась преимущественно тогда, когда Петька пытался исполнить супружеский долг с новой женой. О пяти пропавших девочках, которых, предположительно, убил маньяк, разрезал на кусочки и спустил в канализацию; теперь эти мертвые девочки снимают канализационные люки, и того, кто в них падают, съедают, оставляя только голову, которую выбрасывают на дорогу. О коте Ваське – огромной зверюге с горящими зелеными глазами, который по ночам предупреждает прохожих о засевших в подворотне или за углом хулиганах. О инопланетянине ростом с двухлетнего ребенка, который посетил квартиру алкоголиков Бобровых да там и умер, а потом загадочным образом исчез, но все точно знают, что он был. Об аномальных зонах, где совершенно точно находятся аэродромы летающих тарелок. Об отряде «белых колготок», о много раз найденных и столько же раз пропавших библиотеках Ярослава Мудрого и Ивана Грозного, о секретном правительственном вокзале и не менее секретном Метро–2 в Москве, о Сухаревской башне, служившей домом для могущественного колдуна и алхимика Якова Брюса. И о многом, многом другом – нелепом, страшном, неправдоподобном или, напротив, чересчур правдоподобном.

Чем больше город, тем больше у него легенд, и даже тем, кто увлекается этим вопросом, кто собирает и бережно записывает подобные истории, не знает, сколько их в Москве. Десятки, это наверняка, может, сотни, и едва ли каждый день, но уж точно каждый год возникают новые. Утверждать с уверенность, когда появилась легенда о действующей в Москве тайной организации «Дубрава», которая занимается тем, что охотится на кровожадных пришельцев, не может никто. Кто-то с пеной у рта доказывает, что слышал про «Дубраву» еще от своего прадеда, которому, в свою очередь, рассказал об этом его дед, лейб-гвардии поручик русской гвардии. Кто-то считает, что это новомодная легенда, придуманная уже в двадцать первом веке под влиянием иностранных фантастических фильмов и книг. Но, как бы там ни было, в «Дубраву» верят не больше – или не меньше, это как посмотреть – чем в ту же зону 51 или в то, что Элвис до сих пор жив. И это вполне устраивает тех, кто работает в «Дубраве» – им и без поклонников и легендокопателей хватает проблем.

**I**

Все люди начинают свой день по-разному: кого-то ласково будит мама, уже приготовившая на завтрак пышные оладушки, кто-то подскакивает от резкого звонка будильника и плетется в ванную или же делает энергичную зарядку, кто-то этот будильник вырубает и спит дальше, а потом опаздывает на работу, кого-то будит поцелуями любимый человек, кого-то голодная кошка или собака, которой срочно надо на улицу… В общем, вариантов – масса.

Катин день начинался когда как. Иногда она вставала ровно в 6.30 по будильнику (встроенному в мобильный телефон, который она никогда не выключала), иногда – просыпалась за несколько минут до него и, лежа в полудреме, между сном и явью, настраивалась на работу и все, что с ней связано, а иногда ее будил звонок начальника или кого-то из коллег. Последнее, как правило, случалось посреди ночи, и тогда Кате приходилось вылезать из теплой кровати и отправляться на работу. Сегодня, к счастью, был «будильничный» день, и Катино утро прошло по давно заведенному ритуалу. Сначала – душ, прохладный, почти холодный, чтобы быстрее проснуться. Вообще-то, Катя с детства была «жаворонком», но с ее работой – ненормированной, зачастую без выходных и периодически – ночной, – Кате катастрофически не хватало сна, и вставать в такую рань было для нее мучением. После душа  – завтрак: кофе и  пара овсяных печений. Завтракала Катя обычно перед экраном монитора, читая в Интернете новости и просматривая сводки происшествий за ночь, к которым ей, как частному лицу, не работающему в правоохранительных органах, не полагалось иметь доступ, но она его все равно имела. Позавтракав, мысленно повторив список того, что сей надо будет сделать на работе, и одевшись в строгий деловой костюм (никакой косметики, ничего обегающего, пиджак надежно маскирует пистолет – верный Файф-Севен Тактикал), Катя вышла из дома. И, глядя на традиционную пробку, уже образовавшуюся на проспекте, она в очередной раз порадовалась, что когда-то долго и упорно искала квартиру в получасе ходьбы от работы и все же ее нашла. На машине она плелась бы не менее часа, а на метро ей ехать не хотелось, ибо она прекрасно представляла себе реакцию пассажиров, если кто-то из, тесно прижатый к ней в час пик, почувствует пистолет у нее на поясе. Не то чтобы она часто им пользовалась, но по служебной инструкции она не имела права с ним расставаться ни на минуту. Так же, как и все ее коллеги.

На работе она была уже без десяти восемь, раньше всех и даже раньше шефа, что было нечастым явлением, в основном потому что шеф этот частенько ночевал прямо на рабочем месте. Ну, не совсем на рабочем месте, конечно, а, скорее, на диване, стоявшем в комнате для совещаний, но это неважно. Важно то, что сейчас у Кати было время, чтобы приготовить начальнику кофе. И не только потому что это являлось ее прямыми служебными обязанностями, нет, у нее была и другая причина: напоенный с утра пораньше правильным кофе шеф, возможно, будет в хорошем настроении весь день. Если, конечно, подкрепить потом эту чашку кофе дюжиной других. В случае начальника «правильным» был крепкий сладкий кофе со сливками. Почему-то весь коллектив – за исключением, разумеется, Кати – был убежден, что шеф пьет настолько крепкий черный кофе, что в нем можно топить чертей. Откуда взялось это мнение, Катя не представляла, но догадывалась – наверняка, тут сыграл роль его имидж сурового и опытного руководителя и мужественного солдата. Нет, он действительно был довольно жестким начальником, несмотря на все его улыбки и флирт, но Катя точно знала, что это не имеет никакого отношения к его вкусовым предпочтениям, ибо шеф был тем еще сластеной, что он, впрочем, тщательно скрывал от своих подчиненных. «Это будет наш с тобой маленький секрет, Катерина», – обаятельно улыбнувшись, сказал шеф, когда в конце своего второго рабочего дня она застала его увлечено поедающим «Аленку».  С тех пор Катя, которая закупала для работы все, начиная от оружия и азотной кислоты и заканчивая кофе и канцелярскими скрепками, неизменно закупала, помимо всего прочего, шоколад в оптовых количествах, каждый раз поражаясь несправедливости судьбы: вот почему некоторые могут тоннами есть сладкое и не толстеть, а некоторые…

В очередной раз вздохнув, Катя полила карамельным сиропом молочную пенку первоклассного капучино и как раз вовремя – вой сигнализации, срабатывающей при каждом открытии входной двери, оповестил о приходе начальника. Поставив кружку на поднос, Катя вышла в главный зал и, протянув шефу его кофе, сказала с дежурной улыбкой:

– Доброе утро, Роман Дмитриевич.

**II**

– Паша, скажи мне честно: ты правда считаешь, что я полная дура?

Маргарита Рудольфовна Жданова подкараулила мужа, когда тот выходил из ванной (да, не самое красивое поведение и не самое подходящее место, но ее терпение уже готово было лопнуть, и поэтому она мало заботилась об этикете)  и теперь, стоя у стены напротив, требовала ответа на свой вопрос.

– Не понимаю о чем ты, Марго, – попытался было уйти от этого неприятного разговора Павел Олегович Жданов (в конце концов, несколько раз ему этот фокус удался) и улыбнулся бледными губами.

– Надо же, ты действительно держишь меня за идиотку, – притворно удивилась Маргарита. – Паша, тебе не кажется, что мы уже слишком стары для таких игр?

– Марго…

– Паша, не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. – Маргарита была светской дамой, воспитанной в лучших аристократических традициях, и потому она никогда не повышала голос. Свои эмоции, будь то раздражение или радость, она всегда выражала тоном и мимикой, и Павел давно уже усвоил: когда в голосе любимой супруги змеиное шипение смешивается с ледяной стужей Арктики, это значит, что она не просто зла, а в ярости. А поэтому он даже не посмел заикнуться о том, что она, вообще-то, задала ему вопрос, на который он собирался правдиво ответить, но она ему не дала. – Ты думаешь, я ничего не вижу и ничего не слышу? Что я не вижу ваших с Андреем озабоченных лиц и не слышу слухов о том, как плохо о «Зималетто» идут дела? И, главное, ты что, всерьез думаешь, что я не вижу, как ты втайне от меня глотаешь свои таблетки? Да я знаю, что у тебя болит сердце еще до того, как ты сам это осознаешь!

Холодная ярость, написанная на лице Маргариты, внезапно сменилась страдальческим выражением, когда Маргарита заметила затравленный и уставший взгляд Павла, и она порывисто обняла мужа – да, все еще любимого, даже после стольких лет брака, что бы там не болтали досужие сплетники – и прошептала:

– Мы все преодолеем, Паша, не беспокойся. Мы всегда все преодолевали, вместе, и в этот раз со всем справимся. Все будет хорошо, вот посмотришь. Ты только не волнуйся, тебе же нельзя, совсем нельзя, и ответь мне: насколько все плохо?

Павел успокаивающе погладил жену по спине.

– Плохо, Марго, очень плохо. Но, если нам с Андреем сегодня повезет, мы сможем все исправить.

Маргарита подняла голову и пристально взглянула на Павла, силясь понять, насколько он искренен: они были женаты уже больше тридцати лет, но если он за это время научился читать ее как открытую книгу, то она до сих пор иногда не могла понять, о чем он думает и что чувствует. Но в данный момент она была уверена, что он сказал ей правду.

– Я вас верю, – твердо сказала она. – У вас с Андрюшей все получится, я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Павел тяжело вздохнул.

– Дай то Бог, Марго, дай то Бог.

Они еще немного постояли обнявшись, а затем Павел поцеловал Маргариту в макушку и пошел собираться на работу: сегодня ему предстоял тяжелый и важный день.

Пятнадцать лет назад, когда в стране, с одной стороны, царила полная разруха, а с другой – у энергичных и предприимчивых людей появился шанс начать свое дело, Павел и Маргарита Ждановы основали модный дом «Зималетто» – компанию по пошиву дизайнерской одежды, одну из первых в России. С тех пор «Зималетто» пережило немало трудностей, несколько взлетов и падений, но, по большей части, оставалось на плаву, развивалось и процветало. Однако пару лет назад дела компании начали ухудшаться. Причиной тому стал смелый план модернизации производства и попытка выйти на серьезный международный уровень. План этот предложил сын Ждановых и их единственный наследник Андрей, который был уверен в успехе. Павел Олегович согласился на это, в основном потому что его прельщала идея о том, что если они успешно реализуют эту схему, то «Зималетто» станет известно во всем мире, а не только в ближнем зарубежье. Более того, он решил пока не передавать пост президента компании в руки сына, а остаться и помочь Андрею с претворением в жизнь его мечты.

Поначалу все складывалось неплохо, но потом все пошло наперекосяк: арестованная на таможне партия тканей, отказ в пролонгации кредита, не вовремя сломавшийся дорогой станок, починить который возможно лишь через месяц, а показ новой коллекции – через две недели, погибшая от передозировки наркотиков ведущая модель, на которой строился весь показ… Иными словами, «Зималетто» весьма быстро двигалось к банкротству, и Павел вот уже не несколько недель ощущал себя так, словно висит над обрывом, всего лишь парой пальцев держась за выступ: еще чуть-чуть, и у него кончатся силы, и он полетит вниз. «Зималетто» было делом всей его жизни, любимым детищем, едва ли не более любимым, чем родной сын, и потеря компании была для него сродни потери жизни. Этого он допустить не мог и боролся за «Зималетто» с отчаянием львицы, защищающей своего детеныша. А главное сражение он примет сегодня, на встрече с представителями банка, у которого они с Андреем попросили кредит. Этот банк был их последней надеждой, остальные уже отказали «Зималетто» в крупном кредите, так необходимом модному дому. Если Ждановы не достанут деньги в течение недели, «Зималетто» придется объявлять банкротом, но это была настолько мрачная перспектива, что Павел Олегович не хотел даже размышлять об этом. Пока у них еще остается шанс на спасение, он не будет поддаваться унынию, бодрый дух – треть победы, а то и половина.

Нет, Павел Олегович не винил сына в произошедшем, ведь он сам принял его план, но если бы он догадывался тогда, во что это выльется, он бы предпочел синицу в руках, чем журавля в небе. А теперь поздно было плакать над убежавшим молоком. К тому же Андрей сам винит себя так, что на него больно смотреть. Ничего, сегодня они встретятся с банкирами, и, быть может, эта встреча не только вернет будущее «Зималетто», но и покой Андрею.

* * *

Будильник вырвал Андрея из объятий морфея в семь утра. Не открывая глаз, Андрей нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке телефон, выключил будильник и снова заснул, но ненадолго: через десять минут будильник снова заиграл «Время вперед» – Андрей хорошо себя знал, а потому после семи будильник звонил каждые десять минут в течение часа. Ценой невероятных усилий Андрей разлепил глаза и сел на постели. Голова гудела как набат, во рту пересохло, а все тело ломило так, будто он накануне пробежал марафон. Несколько минут Андрей каталогизировал и оценивал свои ощущения, а затем недоуменно нахмурился: он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что привело его в такое состояние. Вчера, ни на секунду не забывая о том, что завтра у него важная деловая встреча, он зашел в бар, чтобы немного расслабиться. То, что напиваться ему ни в коем случае нельзя, он прекрасно понимал, а потому заказал один стакан виски, всего лишь один. Из бара Андрей ушел рано: смаковать виски у него не было настроения, да и расслабиться так и не получилось, вот он и отправился домой. Он хорошо помнил, как вышел на улицу, как шел к припаркованной неподалеку машине, а потом – пустота. Странно. Андрей потряс головой и поморщился от усилившейся боли. Наверное он все же напился, это единственное объяснение. Наткнулся на улице на какого-нибудь знакомого, он вернулись в бар, и он, придурок такой, все же напился. Скорее всего, так все и было. Теперь надо выяснить, как он добрался домой и где его машина.

Костеря себя на все лады, Андрей осторожно встал с кровати и пошлепал в ванную. Что бы там ни случилось вчера, в данный момент ему необходимо как можно быстрее прийти в себя и ехать на переговоры с банкирами.

Умываясь холодной водой, Андрей не обратил внимания на то, что вода смыла с его рук золотистую пыль и смыла ее в водосток. Впрочем, даже если бы Андрей это и заметил, он не придал бы этому большого значения: мало ли в какую грязь он вчера вляпался? Он и помыслить не мог, что эта «грязь» еще даст о себе знать.

**III**

– Доброе утро. В Багдаде все спокойно? – поинтересовался Малиновский, делая глоток кофе и жмурясь от удовольствия.

Вопрос был риторическим: данные непрерывного мониторинг ПВП – пространственно-временного прокола – поступали на коммуникаторы и ноутбуки всех членов команды, включая Катю, и обо всех всплесках активности ПВП они все узнавали одновременно. Что же касается происшествий, не связанный с «норой» (другой название ПВП), то о них первым чаще всего узнавал сам Малиновский по каким-то своим каналам.

Но Катя все равно ответила:

– Пока – да.

– Ну вот и чудненько. Я у себя.

Сообщать об это ему было вовсе не обязательно: в его кабинете были стеклянные (точнее, из намного более прочного монолитного поликарбоната), и всем было видно, у себя он или нет, – но это было частью их с Катей маленького утреннего ритуала.

Подмигнув Кате, Малиновский поднялся в свой кабинет, который все его подчиненные называли – и в глаза, и за глаза – насестом. За три года работы Катя неплохо изучила шефа и прекрасно знала, что он заигрывает со всеми особами женского пола, а иногда и с некоторыми особо симпатичными представителями пола мужского, так что она по обыкновению проигнорировала его подмигивание и пошла заваривать чай для Коли Зорькина, который должен был появиться с минуты на минуту. В обычные дни, не кризисные и не авральные, по этим двум – Малиновскому и Зорькину – можно было проверять часы.

Пока Катя готовила чай, она время от времен поглядывала на небольшой монитор, подвешенный справа. На мониторе отображались данные об активности норы, но пока все было в норме, никаких всплесков и нырков. Как сказал Малиновский, вот и чудненько.

О червоточинах, они же кротовые норы, кротовины или, научно выражаясь, пространственно-временные проколы, слышали очень многие. Сколькие из них были в курсе того, что это такое, – вопрос открытый, но это слово в последние годы стало довольно распространенным. По сути, червоточина – это туннель в пространстве и времени, соединяющий две точки пространства, которые могут быть удалены друг от друга как на миллиарды световых лет, так и на два миллиметра. Естественно, это не материальные туннели из бетона или металла, а туннели в самой ткани пространства-времени. И пока земные ученые спорили, существуют ли кротовые норы на самом деле и как это доказать, а если существуют – как они образуются, как их найти и как ими можно воспользоваться, Катя и ее коллеги каждый день сталкивались с последствиями наличия одной такой червоточины на территории Москвы. Расскажи Катя это ученым, те бы ее высмеяли, но, к счастью для физиков и прочих ученых мужей, которым пришлось бы пережить самый сильный шок в своей жизни, если бы они своими глазами убедились в ее существовании, информация о ПВП в Москве (а также еще нескольких городах Земли) была засекречена.

Московская нора, как и другие земные норы, была не такой, как представляли червоточины физики. Она не спешила обрушиваться сама в себя, засосать все окружающее ее пространство или разорвать его в клочья и, фактически, существовала в иной плоскости, чем Земля. К сожалению, некоторые точки соприкосновения с Землей у червоточины все же были, так называемые выходы, и именно они и послужили причиной основания организации, в которой работала Катя и ее коллеги.

«Дубрава» была секретной организацией, которая не подчинялась ни армии, ни милиции, только лично главе государства, обладала определенной независимостью и занималась тем, что обезвреживало все то, что попадало в Москву через червоточину и что возвращалось через нее обратно домой. Помимо этого «Дубрава» разбиралась с теми инопланетянами, которые пребывали на Землю с недобрыми намерениями (а таких было большинство), присматривала за пришельцами, которые оказались в Москве случайно или с мирными целями, и расследовала те преступления и происшествия, которые никак нельзя было объяснить логически. Ну, по крайней мере, с точки зрения разумного человека, не верящего в НЛО и Бабу Ягу.

За ПВП следило мощное оборудование, сделанное на основе инопланетных технологий, за которое почти все земные ученые не то что продали бы душу кому угодно, а даже отдали бы ее даром, да еще и приплатили бы. Предсказать, когда из червоточины появится очередной вынужденный путешественник или опасное устройство было невозможно, так же как нельзя было предугадать, когда нора захватит случайного прохожего и отправит его в неизвестные дали – то ли на другой конец галактики, то ли на Солнце, то ли на сто лет в будущее или на тысячу в прошлое. Или когда оно вернет захваченных ранее бедолаг, навсегда изменившихся после пережитого.

То, каким образом живые существа выживают после прохождения сквозь червоточину, оставалось загадкой – по всем законам физики они должны были бы немедленно умереть после попадания в нее. С другой стороны, сам факт существования червоточины в Москве настолько противоречил всем физическим законам, что все связанные с ней загадки воспринимались как само собой разумеющееся.

Так или иначе, нора со вчерашнего вечера «вела себя хорошо», как любил выражаться Роман: она никого не забрала, никого не вернула и ничего и никого не подкинула. Такие спокойные периоды выдавались редко, и все сотрудники «Дубравы» умели их ценить.

– Привет, Кать.

Катя выдала прошедшему мимо нее всклоченному и заспанному Коле Зорькину его утреннюю чашку чая – «Эрл Грей» с лимоном. Зорькин пробормотал что-то вроде благодарности и плюхнулся на свое любимое, уже продавленное кресло перед десятком мониторов. По своим возможностям центральный компьютер «Дубравы», которому кто-то когда-то дал ласковое прозвище «Малыш», и оно прижилось, превосходил все имевшиеся на Земле суперкомпьютеры и, по мнению разработчиков последних, при нынешнем уровне развития науки и техники просто не мог существовать. В сущности, не так уж они были неправы, потому что «Малыш», так же как и связанное с ним оборудование по мониторингу ПВП, было сделано с использованием инопланетных технологий.

Для компьютерного гения Зорькина «Малыш» был лучшим другом, любимой игрушкой и смыслом жизни. Неуклюжий, вечно растрепанный Коля был довольно неприхотливым человеком, но у него, как и у многих гениев, имелись свои причуды, главной из которых был чай, который он пил почти не переставая. Утром – «Эрл Грей» с лимоном, днем – исключительно обычный цейлонский, вечером – зеленый с мятой, ночью – ройбуш. Все только определенных марок, и не дай Бог что-то перепутать – тогда Зорькин будет вести себя как трехлетка в истерике. К чести Кати, она совершила ошибку лишь однажды и хорошо усвоила этот урок.

У всех ее коллег были свои тараканы в голове и капризы, и ее работой было помнить их все и ублажать. Даже если очень не хочется, как, например, сейчас…

– Где мой кофе?

По утрам Александр Воропаев был всегда чем-то недоволен, и его низкий бархатный голос звучал с хрипотцой, которая наверняка свела с ума не одну девушку. Впрочем, у Кати он вызывал исключительно мысли об убийстве, потому что Воропаев считал ее обслуживающим персоналом и никогда этого не скрывал, а потому не стеснялся высказывать ей свое недовольство по любому поводу, включая поданный на три секунды позже, чем ему хотелось, кофе.

Катя молча подала Воропаеву его двойной эспрессо, который тот так же молча взял и удалился к себе. Воропаев был специалистом по оружию и оперативным агентом и большую часть времени проводил на нижних уровнях базы, в оружейной.

Следом за Воропаевым пришла Кира Минаева, доктор и химик в одном лице. Она взяла с подноса свою кружку зеленого чая, поблагодарила Катю небрежным кивком и направилась прямиком на свое рабочее место – в медотсек, который включал в себя прозекторскую, небольшую палату, комнату для операций и осмотров, морг и лабораторию. Кира относилась к Кате примерно так же, как и Воропаев, только, в силу воспитания, гораздо лучше это скрывала.

Ну, вот, теперь каждый получил свою порцию утреннего живительного напитка, Катя могла спуститься в Архив, ведение которого было также ее обязанностью, и занести в каталог найденный вчера на месте всплеска активности норы непонятную инопланетную штуку, похожую на оранжевый шипастый кристалл размером с футбольный мяч, который Малиновский, их главный эксперт по внеземным технологиям, объявил безвредной (правда, не советовал рожать вблизи нее). После этого она поднимется к шефу, чтобы принести ему еще одну чашку кофе и забрать грязную кружку; затем соберет грязную посуду у остальных членов команды; заберет из химчистки рубашку и джинсы Малиновского, которые были испачканы кишками очередного инопланетянина (кто же знал, что на него настолько губительно действуют бактерии, содержащиеся в человеческой слюне, что стоило на него чихнуть, как он в буквальном смысле взорвался?); дождется курьера с чистяще-моющими средствами, которые заканчиваются так стремительно, что ей приходится заказывать их каждую неделю; заварит свежий кофе и чай… Короче говоря, займется свой привычной каждодневной работе.

Интересно, кто из тех, кто верит в «Дубраву» и мечтает в ней работать, видя себя крутым героем, как в фильмах, согласится на должность секретаря/уборщика/офис-менеджера, который выполняет всю грязную работу? Вряд ли многие.

Со стороны Колиного стола послышался звон разбитой чашки и чертыхание. Катя вздохнула, сделала мысленную заметку купить еще набор чашек, а то это была уже третья за последние две недели, и пошла за тряпкой.

**IV**

До банка Андрей добрался на попутке. Его собственная машина, как ни странно, стояла на парковке его дома (как ему удалось вчера благополучно доехать на ней из бара домой и не попасть в аварию, Андрей не представлял), но воспользоваться ей он не рискнул, потому что, пока он ждал лифта, он так задумался, что не заметил, как простоял неподвижно, глядя в одну точку, около пятнадцати минут. И неизвестно еще, сколько еще он так простоял бы, если бы не сосед, который хлопнул его по плечу и поинтересовался, все ли с ним в порядке. Взглянув на часы, Андрей мысленно выругался и рассудил, что в таком странном состоянии ему, пожалуй, не следует садиться за руль. Андрей был убежден, что это похмелье, что б его, виновато в том, что он так чуднó себя чувствует.

С отцом Андрей встречался в кафе напротив банка (до этого у Павла была другая деловая встреча), и пока он полз в пробке, радуясь тому, что предусмотрительно вышел заранее, он снова и снова обдумывал, как и что будет говорить на предстоящей встрече и как станет убеждать банкиров дать им деньги. Конечно, в основном эта задача ляжет на плечи его отца, но будь он проклят, если не постарается помочь ему. В конце концов, он эту кашу заварил, ему и расхлебывать. А ведь он всего лишь хотел доказать отцу, что он достоин президентского кресла. Хотя кого он обманывает? Он хотел доказать, что достоин своего отца и его любви. Родители Андрея, все его знакомые, весь высший свет столицы и ее деловые круги были уверены, что Андрей – успешный и талантливый предприниматель, что вся его жизнь связана с «Зималетто», что бизнес – его стезя и призвание. Андрей эти слухи активно поддерживал, потому что никогда и никому не признался бы, что вся эта экономика с ее бизнес-планами, дебитами, кредитами и сальдо, квартальными отчетами и рыночными стратегиями наводит на него смертную скуку. Он выбрал эту профессию, чтобы угодить родителями, которые не сомневались в том, что он продолжит семейное дело, чтобы они, особенно отец, им гордились. И он старался, действительно старался освоить эту нелегкую науку, но, как некоторым не дано рисовать, петь или сочинять стихи, так у и Андрея не было таланта и склонности к предпринимательству. Этот факт он тщательно скрывал не только ото всех окружающих, но и, порой, от самого себя. Он пробовал убедить себя, что это ему лишь кажется, что бизнес-стратегии, маркетинговые исследования рынка, поиск наиболее выгодных лизинговых программ, эффективный менеджемент и тому подобное – безумно увлекательно и без этого он смыслит свою жизнь, но в действительности бизнес не представлял для него никакого интереса. У Андрея было хороший вкус и он отлично разбирался в моде, но превращать моду в деньги он не умел. Вернее, умел, но плохо. Возможно, если бы у него было какое-то увлечение, какая-нибудь «одна, но пламенная страсть», занятие, которое приносило бы ему удовольствие и радость, он сумел бы выбрать себе другой путь, несмотря на боязнь разочаровать родителей. Но Андрей, золотой мальчик, с детства настроенный на продолжение семейного дела, привыкший получать все легко и по первому требованию, везунчик и любимец дам, предпочел плыть по течению. Управление бизнесом – так управление бизнесом, «Зималетто» – так «Зималетто», главное, что родители довольны, отец будет им гордиться, да и «вице-президент “Зималетто”» звучит лучше, чем просто «сын Павла Жданова, главы “Зималетто”».

Правда, иногда эта ситуация начинала тяготить Андрея, и его план по переоборудованию и развитию компании был попыткой доказать в первую очередь самому себе, что он способен на большее, нежели чем быть тенью своего отца. Ну, и заявкой на должность президента.

Однако план этот провалился, нанеся ощутимый удар по самооценке и самолюбию Андрея. Правда, в отличие от своего отца, он, в силу врожденного оптимизма и изрядной доли пофигизма, не считал, что дела компании так уж плохи, и надеялся, что все еще можно исправить, если хорошенько постараться. И даже то, что у них оставался один-единственный, последний, шанс вывести «Зималетто» из кризиса, не смущало Андрея. Все будет в порядке, _должно_ быть в порядке, так ведь? Потому что Андрей и вообразить себе не мог, что может быть иначе. И не хотел воображать.

* * *

Едва увидев сына, Павел Жданов тут же сообразил, что у того была бурная ночь, пожалуй, даже очень бурная, вылившаяся в заметную невооруженным глазом головную боль, явно мучившую Андрея. Сделав над собой гигантское усилие и подавив раздражение – нашел время напиваться! – Павел сухо поздоровался с Андреем и, подозвав, официанта, заказал еще кофе. До переговоров оставалось еще минут двадцать, и Павел собирался использовать это время, чтобы в сотый раз обговорить с Андреем тактику их поведения, но уже через пять минут ему стало ясно, что в своем нынешнем состоянии тот неспособен ни на что конструктивное. Андрей ни на чем не мог сконцентрироваться, периодически замирал, уходя в свои мысли, и отсутствующим застывшим взглядом смотрел в пространство. Раньше Павел непременно разозлился бы, холодно отчитал бы сына за легкомыслие, но сейчас Жданов-старший не чувствовал ничего кроме усталости граничащего с равнодушием. Если уж Андрею хочется разрушать свою жизнь, то он не станет ему мешать, хватит уж. Андрей давно уже не ребенок и сам может о себе позаботиться, а его, Павла, первоочередная задача сейчас – позаботиться о «Зималетто».

– Андрей, нам пора, – сказал Павел, дотронувшись до руки сына, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

– А, что? – очнувшись от своих мыслей, спросил Андрей, нахмурившись.

– Нам пора идти, – повторил Павел.

Расплатившись, они покинули кафе, и у Павла появилось вдруг предчувствие, что переговоры закончатся плохо…

* * *

… но он и не предполагал, насколько. Они с Андреем расписали буквально по ролям, как пьесу, и Павел ждал, что Андрей возьмет себя в руки и сыграет свою роль. Но Андрей продолжил вести себя так же, как в кафе: постоянно «зависал», ни на что не реагируя, а когда приходил в себя, то на лице его было написано удивление, словно он не осознавал, где находится и что вокруг него происходит. Участия в разговоре он не принимал, и Павел видел, как банкиры недоуменно косятся на Андрея, определенно замечая, что с ним что-то не так. К тому времени Павел и сам начал беспокоиться: то, что творилось с Андреем, перестало быть похожим на последствия тяжелого похмелья. Неужели… неужели это наркотики? Эта догадка заставила Павла похолодеть. Нет, только не это! Пусть это будет что угодно, но не наркотики. Окончательно всем стало ясно, что Андрей не в себе, когда тот внезапно встал, прервав говорящего в этот момент заместителя вице-президента банка, и направился к двери.

– Андрей? – изумленно и одновременно обеспокоено позвал его Павел. – Андрей, с тобой все в порядке.

Однако Андрей, казалось, не услышал отца: не повернув даже головы, он молча вышел из кабинета, с несвойственной ему аккуратностью закрыв за собой дверь. Павел подумал было о том, чтобы догнать его и узнать, что с ним, но переговоры ни в коем случае нельзя было прерывать, хотя уже и было очевидно, что никакой кредит «Зималетто» не светит. Но он привык доводить любое дело до конца, тем более что, по его расчетам, он не задержится в банке надолго, максимум, еще минут на пятнадцать. А потом он отыщет Андрея и все выяснит, даже если ему придется ради этого кричать и ругаться.

**V**

Если Нью-Йорк называют «Большое яблоко», то Москву многие считают большой деревней. В каком-то смысле так и есть. Новости обо всех чрезвычайных и скандальных происшествиях, произошедших на одном ее конце, долетают до другого ее конца за час, а то и раньше. И если для преступления становятся достоянием гласности в основном благодаря милицейским отчетам и сводкам происшествий, а скандалы – вездесущим журналистам, то странные, запутанные и необъяснимые истории, не заинтересовавшие СМИ, разносятся вокруг усилиями «сарафанного радио», шагнувшего в двадцать первом веке на новый уровень. В блогах, местных форумах, чатах и конференциях взахлеб осуждался открытый люк в Малобабинском переулке напротив булочной, кирпич, упавший на новенькую машину директора лицея, «того еще фрукта», громадную собаку ростом с теленка с горящими оранжевыми глазами, которую, якобы, видели по вечерам на пустыре за последними домами по Синебронной улице, сиреневатое свечение, испускаемое иногда по ночам тополем, росшим у офиса по Великодиньскому проезду, и тому подобные эпизоды. Кирпичи и люки «Дубраву», как правило, не интересовали, а вот собаки и свечения, особенно в сочетании с зарегистрированными неподалеку всплесками активности, – очень даже.

И если Малиновский и Воропаев ориентировались в первую очередь на данные правоохранительных органов, а Коля – на показания приборов, то Катя каждую свободную минуту проводила на форумах московских районов, уфологов-любителей и охотников за сверхъестественным, и иногда это бессмысленное, по большей части, занятие оказывалось полезным. Как, например, сейчас, хотя Катя не была стопроцентно в этом уверена. Она задумчиво прочитала сообщение, описывающее «поток золотистой пыли», которая, по утверждению автора топика, наблюдавшего за ним с балкона, вчера вечером летело по переулку, иногда останавливаясь («как будто она прислушивалась или принюхивалась к чему-то, прям как моя собака»), а затем подлетела к «чуваку с большой черной тачкой, припаркованной недалеко от бара «Парадайз», дотронулась до него, вроде как обняла, а потом исчезла. Ну, как будто она в него всосалась». При других обстоятельствах она не обратила бы на это внимания, но на соседней вкладке у нее была открыта милицейская сводка, в которой черным по белому было написано об исчезнувшей ночью девушке, Лилии Костюченко (дочери высокопоставленного чиновника, иначе заявление об ее пропаже никогда не приняли бы так быстро). Последнее известное местонахождение Костюченко – бар «Парадайз», ее машина до сих припаркована возле него. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Кати подозрения. Судя по показаниям оборудования, прошлой ночью «нора» в районе «Парадайза» не проявляла никакой активности, но это еще ничего не значило, потому что пришельцы, артефакты и прочая внеземная нечисть пребывала на Землю не только через кротовины, но и естественным, так сказать, путем – на звездолетах, аварийных челноках, с помощью телепортов и так далее. Вера бóльшей части человечества в то, что земляне – единственная разумная раса во Вселенной, была, по мнению Кати не чем иным как показателем завышенной самооценки и чувства собственной важности, присущих людям. Нет, ну в самом деле, как можно всерьез считать, что в бесконечно огромном космосе с его триллионами звезд зародилась всего одна разумная жизнь – homo sapiens? Эта точка зрения демонстрирует лишь то, что все люди хотят быть уникальными и неповторимыми, не только по отдельности, но и в массе. А пришельцы, между тем, не только частенько наведываются за Землю, но и живут здесь, некоторые даже вполне себе припеваючи (кстати, все проживающие на территории России пришельцы состояли на учете у «Дубравы» и периодически проверялись на благонадежность и законопослушность). К сожалению, пока что подавляющее большинство инопланетян прибыло и продолжало пребывать на Землю с недружественными намерениями: еще бы, отсталая раса, толком не вышедшая еще в космос, с низким уровнем развития науки и техники, масса полезных ископаемых, воды, воздуха и потенциальных рабов и еды. Слишком лакомый кусочек, чтобы оставить его в покое.

В общем, исчезновение Лилии Костюченко вполне могло быть связано с той золотистой пылью, о которой писал на форуме «Очевидное–невероятное» пользователь с ником «Hot_macho». Если, конечно, ему это все не привиделось с пьяных глаз.

Катя сварила свежий кофе (кофемашина, стоявшая на кухне, огромная, с множеством кнопок, была похожа на инопланетный прибор и стоила небольшое состояние. Притрагиваться к ней разрешалось только Кате) и, распечатав все необходимые материалы, пошла к шефу. Строго говоря, такая аналитика не была частью ее работы, и Воропаев каждый раз фыркал, когда она, девочка на побегушках, как он ее называл, пыталась, по его выражению «умничать». Но Малиновский ценил ее аналитические способности, которая она намеренно приуменьшала, и поэтому всегда докладывала ему обо всем, что, как ей казалось, может представлять интерес для «Дубравы».

Когда Катя зашла в кабинет Малиновского, тот, положив подбородок на составленные кулаки, пристально и не мигая смотрел на небольшой керамический горшок. Земля в горшке имелась, но в ней ничего не росло, и, насколько Катя помнила, так было всегда.

– Проходи, Кать, – не отрывая взгляда от горшка, сказал застывшей на секунду на пороге Кате.

– Ваш кофе. – Катя поставила перед ним его кружку – белую, на одной ее стороне было нарисовано сердечко с надписью «Люблю…», на другой – заяц из плейбоя и под ним продолжение надписи – «…секс». Любой, кто знал Малиновского, сказал бы, что эта кружка полностью отражает его характер, но Катя была уверена, что он выбрал ее для отвода глаз. Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский был гораздо более сложным, многогранным и закрытым человеком, чем хотел казаться, но он умело это скрывал. Естественно, эти мысли Катя держала при себе, и порой ей казалось, что она ошибается, и шеф именно тот, за кого себя выдает. – И кое-что любопытное.

Роман сел прямо и протянул руку, забирая у Кати бумаги.

– Спасибо.

Катя кивнула и вышла. Она единственная в команде называла шефа на «вы» и «Роман Дмитриевич». Это было необязательно, он сам ей об этом сказал в самом начале, но Катя так было удобнее, она предпочитала организованность и порядок во всем, в том числе и в иерархии.

Минут через десять, когда она забирала у Коли очередную грязную чашку, Малиновский спустился в главный зал и сказал бодро:

– Ну что, мальчики и девочки, похоже, у нас есть работа.

Он раздал всем, включая Катю и поднявшегося из оружейной в зал Воропаева, папки с делом. Поскольку материалов там было кот наплакал, а Роман верил в способность своей команды складывать буквы в слова, то он дождался, пока все вникнут в суть нового задания, и широко улыбнулся, когда Кира осведомилась с явным недоверием:

– Это что, шутка?

– Отнюдь, –  еще шире улыбнулся Малиновский.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы мы расследовали исчезновение какой-то там девицы, которая наверняка вчера напилась и накачалась наркотой и сейчас лежит в отключке у какого-нибудь приятеля, пока ее богатый и влиятельный папочка ищет ее по всему городу, на основе всего лишь сообщения на форуме придурков о живой и летающей пыли? – на одном дыхании спросил никогда не отличавшийся тактичностью Воропаев.

– Точно! На основе этого и еще одного любопытного факта: как сказал мне следователь, которому поручили это дело, в баре установлены камеры наблюдения, и на них отчетливо видно, как Костюченко зашла в туалет с высоким привлекательным брюнетом, а спустя минут двадцать брюнет вышел оттуда в гордом одиночестве. А вот Костюченко, если верить камерам, так там и осталась. Окон в туалете нет, так что выбраться через них она не могла.

– Это был инопланетный людоед, как те бидривохи, с которыми мы столкнулись в прошлом году, и он ее сожрал? – предположила Кира.

– За двадцать минут – не успел бы, – возразил Александр.

– Разрубил на кусочки и спустил в канализацию? – подал голос стремительно печатавший что-то Коля.

Александр и Кира дружно фыркнули.

– Итак, Коля, узнай, где живет и работает этот hot_macho, и достань нам данные с камер наблюдения вокруг «Парадайза», записи внутри самого бара нам пришлет милиция. Выясни, кто тот брюнет, с которым последний раз видели Костюченко, и тот ли это мужчина, который повстречался с живой пылью. Кира, допросишь этого любителя сверхъестественного, надо выяснить, не померещилась ли ему золотая пыль в белой горячке. Александр, мы с тобой наведаемся в «Парадайз» и посмотрим, соответствует ли он своему громкому названию.

Воропаев почему-то терпеть не мог, когда его называют Сашей, Алексом или, упаси Боже, Шурой, так что всей команде приходилось выговаривать длинное «Александр» либо, когда он был в особо дурном настроении и всех доставал, более короткое и удобнее «Воропаев».

– Семенов Алексей Викторович, восемьдесят восьмого года рождения, студент вечернего отделения Московского строительного университета, нигде не работает, по крайней мере, легально, – сказал вдруг Зорькин и пояснил, в ответ на недоуменные взгляды коллег: – Это тот тип с форума, который якобы видел летящую по улице золотую пыль. Он действительно живет, точнее, прописан, в доме напротив «Парадайза». Перебрасываю его данные на ваши коммуникаторы.

– Молодец! – подмигнул Коле Роман, но компьютерный гений, снова ушедший с головой в работу, этого не заметил. – Вперед, дамы и господа.

– Почему вам с Воропаевым всегда достается все самое интересное? – проворчала Кира.

– С чего ты взяла? Может, самое интересное, – это как раз двадцатидвухлетний Семенов Алексей Викторович? Что, если он и впрямь мачо? – усмехнулся Малиновский и получил в ответ притворно-негодующий взгляд Киры: никто давно уже не обижался на все намеки, предложение и предположения Романа по поводу их личной жизни, даже на гораздо более откровенные, чем это.

–Идемте уже, Малиновский, сводничать ты можешь и по дороге, – недовольно сказал Александр.

Все трое спустились в гараж, дружески препираясь по пути, и уже через несколько минут их «Хаммер» выехал на Новинский бульвар и помчался в сторону бара «Парадайз». А еще минут через десять Коля выяснил личность  того мужчины, с которым Лилия Костюченко уединялась в туалете «Парадайза» и машина которого совершенно точно была припаркована вчера возле бара. Кажется, Андрей Павлович Жданов, тридцатидвухлетний вице-президент дома моды «Зималетто» влип в какую-то неприятность.

Посмотрев на фотографию симпатичного брюнета в стильных очках, Катя пожала плечами – да, жаль беднягу, но «Дубрава» едва ли не каждый день сталкивается с теми, кому точно также не повезло, и никаких нервов не хватил жалеть их всех – закрыла документ и пошла в архив, где у нее всегда имелась работа. Обычно она не принимала никакого участия в операциях «Дубравы», даже в качестве техподдержки, для этого у них был Коля, и продолжала, как и сейчас, заниматься своими обычными делами, пока команда была «в поле». И Катя была уверена, что услышит об Андрее Жданове еще максимум один раз, когда будет читать отчеты команды о том, как завершилась операция. Но она ошиблась.

* * *

Алексей Семенов, который был, к счастью для Киры, дома,  оказался далеко не мачо (Кира пообещала себе, что обязательно упомянет об этом прискорбном факте Роману). И далеко не самым сообразительным и осмотрительным человеком на свете, что, по мнению Киры, не могло быть оправдано даже его молодостью – ум, как и мед, либо есть, либо его нет. Семенов открыл дверь Кире, представившейся сотрудницей Федеральной службы особых расследований (формально, так «Дубрава» и называлась по всем документом, но фактически об этом знало очень ограниченное количество людей), и даже не подумал попросить у нее удостоверение, что было удобно для Киры и могло стать смертельной ошибкой для самого Семенова, если бы на месте Киры был кто-то менее дружелюбный.

Так или иначе,  напуганный Семенов готов был поведать привлекательной блондинке с холодным пристальным взглядом все, что он вчера вечером видел со своего балкона. О том, откуда Кире известно, что он вообще вчера был дома, равно как и о том, что он стал свидетелем нечто странного, Семенов не поинтересовался. Есть люди, которые при встрече с чем-то необычным и необъяснимым отмахнутся от этого и сделают вид, что ничего не было. Есть те, кто в этих же обстоятельствах начнут буквально рыть носом землю, чтобы выяснить, что же это такое было, и в конце концов погоня за чудом становится целью всей их жизни. Ну а остальные просто боятся, и страх этот не проходит со временем, нет, он только усиливается, потому что этим людям открылось существование чего-то во что никто не верит, но что, тем не менее, реально, и это пугает их, причем не в силу своей опасности, а поскольку разрушает ту картину мира, в которую они столько лет считали единственно правильной. И как не стараются эти несчастные забыть об этом, убедить себя, что им это все только почудилось, страх их все равно не отпускает, заставляя постоянно оглядываться, прислушиваться к каждому шороху и во всем подозревать двойное дно. Семенов был из этой категории. Вчера он шестым чувством, всей кожей, спинным мозгом почувствовал, что увиденная им золотая пыль не просто игра света, не чей-то розыгрыш, не плод его воображения, а на самом деле что-то чужеродное, от чего волосы на загривке встают дыбом. И это настолько выбило его из колеи, что он, не заботясь, какое это произведет впечатление на Киру (якобы представительницу правоохранительных органов), на вопрос: «Что вы видели вчера с балкона в районе одиннадцати часов вечера?» – рассказал ей все. Также, в ответ на настойчивые расспросы Киры, которая должна была убедиться, что Семенов был в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, он рассказал ей, что выпил вчера всего две бутылки пива и то еще до того, как пришла его подружка. И нет, он не принимает наркотики, ни в каком виде, и вчера ничего такого не нюхал, не курил и не лизал.

В общем, Кира сделала вывод, что все, что говорит Семенов, – правда. Другое дело, что пока не ясно, замешаны ли здесь пришельцы или то, что на Земле принято называть «сверхъестественное», то есть то, с чем постоянно сталкивается «Дубрава». Мало ли, что это могло быть за явление?

Попрощавшись и строго-настрого, под угрозой крупных неприятностей, Кира запретила Семенову делиться этой информацией с кем-либо («Тем более – в Интернете») и отправилась в расположенный на противоположной стороне улицы и чуть сбоку бар «Парадайз», где в этот момент работали Роман и Александр.

* * *

Веривших в секретную организацию «Дубраву», которая ловит в Москве пришельцев, почти столько же, сколько веривших, скажем, в Ночной дозор, вампиров-вегетарианцев или же в гуляющего по ночам вокруг мавзолея Ленина. В милиции, ФСБ и прочих правоохранительных органов таких «верующих» было не больше, чем в любой другой крупной организации или компании. Но – вот парадокс – все знали, что если на месте преступления появляются люди, которые кратко и небрежно представляются: «Дубрава», – их следует не только пропустить за оградительную ленту, но и предоставить им все условия для работы, убраться с их пути, если это требуется, и передать им все необходимые материалы и улики. При этом милиционеры и следователи никогда не распространялись об этом вне работы и редко обсуждали это с коллегами – над «Дубравой» смеялись, когда речь заходила об очередной байке про нее, и молчали, словно набрав в род воды, когда она появлялась на сцене.

Вот почему следователь, которому поручили расследовать исчезновение Лилии Костюченко, Илья Веселовский, безропотно выдал Малиновскому все детали этого детали, но и быстро переслал на электронный адрес «Дубравы» записи с камер наблюдения «Парадайза», которые Роман, Александр и Кира просмотрели по пути к бару.

Согласно этим записям, привлекательный брюнет, которого программа распознавания лиц и идентификации личности определила как Андрея Павловича Жданова (1978 года рождения, холостого, трудящегося в ЗАО «Зималетто» в должности вице-президента), зашел в «Парадайз» около половины одиннадцатого вечера, заказал напиток, больше всего похожий на виски, провел в баре где-то полчаса и ушел, но лишь затем, чтобы спустя минут десять вернуться в него и сесть за барную стойку рядом с той самой Лилией Костюченко. Еще минут через десять Костюченко и Жданов вместе направились в туалет. На первый взгляд, ничего особенного в этом не было – мужской и женский туалеты в «Парадайзе» находились за одной общей дверью, но в разных отсеках, однако то, как эти двое шли туда: рука Жданова лежала намного ниже талии Костюченко, в то время как Костюченко так прижималась к своему спутнику, что, казалось, хотела срастись с ним, став его сиамским близнецом. Иными словами, было очевидно, что этой парочке туалет понадобился вовсе не для того, чтобы использовать его по прямому назначению (Роман и Александр понимающе усмехнулись, когда за Ждановым и Костюченко закрылась дверь туалета, а Кира брезгливо поморщилась).

Меньше чем через двадцать минут Жданов покинул туалет в гордом одиночестве и с довольным выражением лица, ну чисто объевшийся сметаны кот, а Костюченко, судя по записям все тех же камер, до сих пор оставалась в «дамской комнате». Где ее, само собой, не было. Подделку записей Коля исключил, а никакой другой правдоподобной версии ни у кого не было. Точнее, если в этом деле было замешано хоть что-то инопланетное, в туалете могло произойти что угодно невероятное и неправдоподобное, и бесполезно было гадать, что именно.

Когда Малиновский и Воропаев зашли в «Парадайз», их там ждало полно народа: следователь Веселовский и пара оперативников, администратор бара и все его служащие, которые работали вчера вечером, включая уборщиц.

– Милое местечко, – вполголоса заметил Александр, когда они переступили порог бара.

– Дорогое местечко, – уточнил Роман. – А «дорогое» не синоним «хорошее», друг мой. Хотя ты еще слишком молод, чтобы это понимать, но ничего, поживешь с мое – научишься.

Александр по обыкновению фыркнул – его излюбленная реакция, – но ничего не ответил. Малиновский имел привычку относиться к членам своей команды как к юным, неопытным, а иногда и неразумным подросткам, а самого себя выставлять много чего повидавшим в своей долгой жизни стариком. И хотя команда не знала ни дня, ни года рождения своего шефа, на вид ему нельзя было дать больше тридцати трех–тридцати пяти – далеко не старик, хотя и впрямь опытный во всем, этого у него было не отнять. К этой его особенности команда давно привыкла, и все уже пропускали подобные его высказывания мимо ушей.

Прежде всего Александра и Романа интересовал туалет, куда они и устремились прямо с порога (по пути Малиновский успел пофлиртовать с официанткой, предупредить всех, чтобы не расходились, и  отхлебнуть любезно предложенный барменом кофе, пробормотав: «А у Катерины все равно лучше получается»).

Туалет не представлял собой ничего особенного, никаких пальм и райских кущ, фонтанов с амброзией или швейцаров: общая дверь, небольшой коридор, слева – мужской туалет, справа и немного впереди – женский. Переглянувшись, Роман с Александром, не сговариваясь, уверенно повернули налево. Потому что, на месте Жданова (а на его месте были оба, хотя их спутницы и не пропадали после этого) именно туда они и повели бы девушку, с которой хотели по-быстрому перепихнуться. И именно в мужской туалет логичнее всего повести девушку, если точно знаешь, что она оттуда не выйдет. Ведь мужчина, выходящий из пустой кабинки в женском туалете, явно будет выглядеть подозрительно.

Учитывая, что уборщица давно уже уничтожила все улики, а те, что не уничтожила, уже собрали милицейские эксперты, Малиновский и Воропаев не стали тратить время на осмотр потенциального места преступление и тщательное обследование каждого миллиметра стен и пола. У них были свои способы выяснить, что произошло… ну, или, по крайней мере, попытаться. Очки не только со встроенным инфракрасным излучателем, но и многими другими опциями, позволяли обнаружить биологические следы пришельцев, невидимые человеческому глазу или стандартному оборудованию, а сканеры засекали даже самые слабые, остаточные следы какой угодно энергии. Как, например, сейчас.

– Ну и что это такое? – пробормотал стоявший перед самой дальней от двери кабинки Александр, глядя на показания сканера.

– Понятия не имею, – жизнерадостно отозвался Роман, посмотрев через его плечо на монитор прибора. – Но так интереснее, не находишь?

– Не нахожу, – отрезал Воропаев и спросил, переключив телефонную блютуз-гарнитуру, надетую на ухо, на Зорькину: – Зорькин, есть идеи?

– Никаких, – не менее весело, чем Малиновский, отозвался Коля. – Ни с чем похожим мы раньше не встречались.

– Ты нашел Жданова?

– Нет, его телефон выключен, на работе его, если верить секретарше, нет, и когда будет – неизвестно. По домашнему тоже никто не отвечает.

– Продолжай искать, можешь подключить к этому Катерину, умеет из-под земли находить нужных людей.

– А уж как она умеет просто доставать… – вполголоса проворчал Александр и, проигнорировав укоризненный взгляд Романа (впрочем, не сильно укоризненный, поскольку Роман был убежден, что его подчиненные должны решать свои разногласия самостоятельно, и никогда в подобные дела не вмешивался), присел на корточки перед унитазом. – Так, а это еще что за фигня?

Вокруг «белого друга», на его бачке и на опущенном сидении имелись биологические следы, которые выявила аппаратура, но которые можно было разглядеть через мощную лупу. Выглядели эти следы как  мелкий золотистый песок или же…

– Золотая пыль, – хмыкнул Роман. – Надо же, мачо это не померещилось. Чем дальше, тем интереснее.

Пока Александр собирал образцы пыли и делал различные сканирования и замеры, Роман побеседовал с собравшимися в баре свидетелями – уставшими и не выспавшимися официантами, охранниками и прочими работниками, которые  не сообщили ему ничего нового или любопытного, поскольку они за смену видят и обслуживают кучу народа, и ни Жданов, ни Костюченко им не запомнились. Разве что одна из уборщиц припомнила, что выметала из кабинки в мужском туалете что-то вроде пепла. Она еще мысленно долго ругалась, потому что «эта гадость загадила всю кабинку, еле вымела». Мысленно понадеявшись, что золотая пыль не токсична, Роман пообещал себе, что обязательно проверит потом, все ли с этой уборщицей в порядке.

Изъяв у Веселовского и его людей все собранные ими улики, Малиновский и Воропаев вышли на улицу.

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – спросил Романа Александр, пока они ждали Киру, которая как раз вышла из подъезда дома напротив.

– Боюсь, что да – от Лилии Костюченко осталась лишь золотистая пыль, которая в настоящий момент валяется в мусорке, – откликнулся Роман. – Вопрос только в том, как и зачем господин Жданов или то, что в него вселилось, это сделал?

Воропаев хотел было что-то ответить, но отвлекся на показания сканера, который он так и не выключил.

– Сканер улавливает следы все той же энергии, кажется, они тянутся оттуда… – Оба мужчины прошли пару метров вдоль улицы и остановились, когда Воропаев сказал, не сводя глаз с прибора: – А вот тут они намного четче и их явно больше.

– Потому что именно здесь стояла машина Жданова, – пояснила присоединившаяся к ним Кира. – И здесь же он повстречался с золотой пылью, которую, кажется, Семенов не придумал.

– Да мы уже это поняли, – буркнул  Воропаев. – Следы, ведущие из бара, заканчиваются здесь же, а вот идут оттуда, – он показал на проход между задней стеной бара и соседним домом.

– Вперед! – скомандовал Роман, улыбаясь так, словно он только что получил долгожданный подарок.

Кира и Алекс вздохнули (она – про себя, он – вслух) и последовали за шефом, который демонстрировал иногда поистине нездоровый энтузиазм в отношении выслеживания, поимки и обезвреживания пришельцев. То, что из-за этого он частенько попадал в неприятности, которых можно было бы избежать, его подчиненных мало волновало, в конце концов, он сам на это напросился, а вот то, что он втягивал в них – очень даже.

* * *

Коля Зорькин сидел, гипнотизируя взглядом мониторы и задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу.

– Ка-а-ать, – позвал он наконец Катерину, которая поливала цветы в примыкающей к кабинету Малиновского оранжерее. – Как мне найти Жданова?

Катя вылила остатки воды в горшок с лимонным деревом – оранжерею основал предшественник Малиновского, да и сам Малиновский проводил здесь немало времени, ибо здесь, по его словам, ему лучше думалось, но уход за растениями всегда лежал на ее плечах, – налила в лейку и пластиковые бутылки воду для следующего полива, вымыла руки и только тогда подошла к Коле.

– А как ты его искал?

– Телефон у него отключен, я добрался до записей камер наблюдения в его доме – он ушел где-то в половине девятого, причем его машина осталась в гараже, так что по городу он передвигается на такси либо ловит частников. Кредиткой он сегодня ничего не оплачивал и деньги с нее не снимал, на работе не появлялся, я проверял, тоже через записи камер наблюдения, у меня уже, между прочим, в глазах от них рябит. Ну и как его искать?

– Понятия не имею, – честно отозвалась Катя. Она действительно пока этого не знала, но это не значило, что у нее нет смутных догадок и предположений. Просто она отдавала себе отчет в том, что Коля и не ждет от нее умных идей: он предпочитал размышлять вслух, но считал это несолидным, и потому использовал Катю в качестве виртуального собеседника – она хоть и рядом, но разговаривает он все равно сам с собой.

– Думай, думай, думай, – приказал себе Зорькин, запустив обе руки в волосы и взъерошив до состояния «аутичный, безумный и гениальный ученый в процессе изготовления грандиозного оружия массового уничтожения». Впрочем, он и с более аккуратной прической смахивал на такого ученого. И Катя не поручилась бы, что у него нет какого-нибудь аутичного расстройства или парааутистического состояния. – Так, допустим… что допустим?

– Что Жданову, точнее, тому, кто или что на него влияет, зачем-то была жизненно необходима Костюченко, – подсказала Катя.

– Точно! Если он превратил ее в пыль не случайно, то, возможно, ему скоро понадобится еще одна девушка. Своим знакомым он наверняка позвонил бы со своего телефона, но сегодня он звонил только Павлу Жданову, своему отцу, и на работу, так что, скорее всего, это будет какая-нибудь незнакомка.

Вообще-то, это было как раз необязательно: Жданов мог направиться прямиком домой к кому-то из знакомых ему дам, либо же связаться с ними как-нибудь по-другому, но расстраивать этим Колю Катя не стала – пусть он сначала додумает свою мысль до конца.

– Но он же может подцепить ее где угодно! – с досадой воскликнул Коля, продолжая диалог с самим собой. – Вон как он быстро Костюченко обработал – все ее знакомые в один голос утверждают, что она Жданова знать не знала, а она уже через несколько минут знакомства согласилась…. того, в туалет пойти. Да он так любую уговорит с ним пойти хоть к черту на рога, хоть на улице, хоть в баре, хоть в библиотеке.

– Может быть, – не стала спорить Катя. – Но вряд ли ему известно, где находится хоть одна московская библиотека, не считая Ленинки, конечно. Так что если он, как ты выразился, подцепит кого-то на улице, тогда нам, вероятно, крупно повезет. А если он станет «охотиться» в ресторанах и клубах, то мы еще сможем поймать его раньше, чем он сотрет в порошок кого-то еще. В буквальном смысле.

– Не понял,– признался Коля. – Это как?

– Коля, шансы на, что у первой попавшейся Жданову на улице женщины, независимо от е возраста, есть своя квартира, в которую можно привести средь бела дня незнакомого мужчину, и их там никто не потревожит, очень малы, практически стремятся к нулю. Следовательно, он поведет ее либо к себе домой, о чем мы тут же узнаем, либо в отель. С этим будет сложнее, но, скорее всего, в этом случае номер снимет он и под своим именем, а значит об этом мы тоже узнаем. С ресторанами, клубами и тому подобными заведениями сложнее, но, уверена, он пойдет туда, где он не раз бывал. Нам лишь надо составить список тех мест, куда он обычно ходит, взломать их систему наблюдения и посмотреть, там или он. Для тебя это пустяки, верно?

– Да. То есть нет. То есть да, я могу взломать компьютер какой-то там забегаловки, но где я тебе возьму список его любимых мест?

– Проследи по операциям с его кредитками, – посоветовала Катя. – И он наверняка посещает самые популярные и престижные заведения Москвы, поэтому проверь и те, где Жданов кредитками никогда не расплачивался или расплачивался, но редко.

– Катя, посмотри на меня, – вздохнул Коля. – Как, по-твоему, откуда мне известно, какие клубы и рестораны считаются в Москве самыми крутыми, а?

Действительно, неуклюжий как физически, так и социально Коля терпеть не мог большие скопления людей (а для него уже десять человек было толпой) и, насколько Мира знала, старался избегать общественного транспорта, не ходил в кафе или кино и даже в магазины он заглядывал так редко, как только мог. Мысль о том, что еще несколько лет назад нельзя было купить еду и прочие товары, заказав их по Интернету, вызывала у него ужас.

– Гугл тебе в помощь, – усмехнулась Катя.

– Ты представляешь, сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы найти Жданова такими методами?

– У тебя есть идея получше?

– Одна голова хорошо, а две лучше. Помоги, Кать.

По эффективости воздействия умоляющий щенячий взгляд Зорькина уступал только умоляющему щенячьему взгляду Малиновского, перед любыми мольбами и просьбами которого могли устоять люди с невероятной силой воли, и Катя согласно кивнула.

– Ладно. Я буду работать на своем компьютере, сбрось мне все данные.

– Ага, – просиял Коля.

Из всей команды Катя была наиболее близка с Колей – лишь с ним ее разговоры не о работе длились больше двух минут, для них обоих этого вполне достаточно, чтобы называть друг друга если не друзьями, то, по крайней мере, приятелями.

Кабинет Кати располагался на нижнем уровне базы, рядом с архивом, и, спустившись туда, Катя с тоской погладила кипу бумаг, которые ей необходимо было рассортировать, описать и отправить в архив, и открыла присланные ей Колей файлы с информацией по операциям с кредитками Жданова. Если в итоге выяснится, что он тут совершенно не при чем, она сделает харакири. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно.

* * *

Следы неведомой энергии привели Романа, Александра и Воропаева на идущую неподалеку стройку, которая явно началась совсем недавно – за забором, на котором висел щит с указанием объекта строительства и прочими данными, включая спиленные и пересаженные деревья, не было ничего, кроме вырытого под фундамент котлована.

Охранник, сидящий на воротах, само собой не хотел пускать на территорию стройки непонятно кого, но помимо удостоверений Федеральной службы особых расследований, дающих им право проходить куда угодно, у команды «Дубравы» был другой универсальный пропуск – Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский. Там, где не срабатывали его обаяние и белозубая мальчишеская улыбка, помогал его безапелляционный и уверенный тон и стальное выражение серо-голубых глаз. На первый – да и на второй – взгляд Роман мог показаться беззаботным и беззлобным шалопаем, но его подчиненные громко посмеялись бы над этим утверждением: Малиновский умел быть решительным, бескомпромиссным и по-настоящему жестким и даже жестоким, если того требовали обстоятельства. А потому на территорию стройки его, Киру и Александра пропустили, настороженно и слегка подобострастно заглядывая им в глаза.

Все, что команде «Дубравы» нужно было выяснить, она выяснила за десять минут, побеседовав со строителями. Вчера, уже ближе к вечеру, на том месте, где следы энергии золотой пыли были наиболее отчетливыми и обрывались, строители натолкнулись на торчащий из стенки котлована большой камень. Они долго обсуждали, мешает он им или нет, и что с ним делать, и в итоге рассудили, что лучше всего его вытащить. И вытащили. Было в этом камне что-то странное? Да нет, камень как камень, черный, здоровущий. Золотая пыль? Да черт ее знает, была или не была, никто ж не присматривался. Где сейчас тот камень? Да на свалке, где ж еще?

Короче говоря, ничего полезного Малиновский и остальные не узнали. Искать на свалке камень они не собирались, и поэтому отправились обратно на базу.

**VI**

Андрей выключил телефон вскоре после того, как вышел из банка, когда ему начал звонить отец, на звонки которого Андрей не отвечал. Точнее, Андрей хотел ответить на них, очень хотел, но не мог – ему не позволило это Нечто, взявшее под контроль его тело, и Андрей твердой рукой выключил телефон, поймал машину и назвал водителю адрес одного из своих любимых ресторанов. Андрей чувствовал себя не просто странно, а донельзя странно. С одной стороны, он словно бы наблюдал все, что он делает, со стороны, запертый внутри собственного разума, в небольшом его уголке, в то время его сознанием овладело что-то, для чего у Андрея не было названия. С другой – Андрей контролировал свое тело и сохранял способность связно думать, а все мысли, приходящие ему в голову – какими бы необычными и чудными они не были – казались ему своими собственными, да и чужеродное присутствие в его разуме ощущалось не так явственно, как чудилось поначалу. Словом, Андрей был в замешательстве. Когнитивный диссонанс во всей его красе. Андрея раздирал конфликт, противоречия между двойственными ощущениями, которые он испытывал, и он никак не мог понять, какое из них правда, а какое – иллюзия. И то сводящее с ума желание, похоть, которая не одолевала его с юности, когда он был подростком с играющими гормонами, никак не помогало разобраться в ситуации. Ставшие вдруг тесными брюки мешали ходить, эрекция была настолько сильной, что причиняла боль. Внутренне Андрей недоумевал этому своему состоянию, внешне – не проявлял никаких эмоций, разве что иногда на его губах появлялась блуждающая улыбка.

У него не заняло много времени доехать до ресторана «Лиссабон», подсесть к обедающей в одиночестве даме, явно бизнес-леди, которая даже во время еды не отрывала взгляд от экрана лэптопа, познакомиться с ней и пригласить ее продолжить их знакомство в более приятной обстановке.

Любой сторонний наблюдатель, пристально следящий за этой парой (правда, таких не было), сказал бы, бизнес-леди (которую, кстати, звали Анна) так же быстро и незаметно для себя поддалась чарам Жданова, как когда-то дети Гаммельна – чарам Дудочника-крысолова. При этом Андрей вел себя как обычно – флиртовал, улыбался, расточал комплименты, но Анну привлекло вовсе не это. Создавалось впечатление, что ее притягивало к Жданову нечто, невидимое глазу: она с отсутствующим видом смотрела на Андрея, пропуская мимо ушей его цветистые похвалы ее красоте и уму, прислушиваясь к чему-то неслышимому. Кроме того, иногда у нее раздувались ноздри, как будто она принюхивалась к чему-то, и это явно было не запах еды, а нечто, исходящее от ее собеседника, но доступное лишь ей одной. Впрочем, Андрей должен был признать, что от нее также потрясающе пахло. Наверное, у нее были какие-то эксклюзивные духи, с которыми Андрей никогда еще не сталкивался.

В какой-то момент Андрей вдруг вспомнил вчерашний вечер, события которого сегодня утром оставались для него тайной. Вернее, неведомое Нечто, ставшее частью его, показало Жданову, что произошло вчера в «Парадайзе». Это же Нечто, ни разу не сбившись,  продолжало разговаривать с Анной языком Андрея, пока последний смотрел на экране своего «мысленного телевизора “Память”», как повстречался вчера с облаком золотистой пыли, окутавшей его, когда он подошел к своему «Порш-Кайну», припаркованному возле бара «Парадайз». И как вернулся в бар с одной единственной, навязанной вселившемся в него существом целью: очаровать первую попавшуюся особу женского пола (а в том, что ни одна женщина не устоит перед ним, Нечто не сомневалось) и как можно быстрее трахнуть ее, потому что секс для Нечто был жизненно необходим. И как повел очарованную им и согласную на все молодую брюнеточку в туалет, чего он не делал со времен бурной молодости. Как по пути туда девушка терлась об него буквально всем делом. Как, затолкнув ее в кабинку, он повернул ее к себе спиной и заставил опереться на бачок унитаза. Как задирал ей юбку, срывал с нее трусики и расстегивал свою ширинку. После чего «трансляция воспоминаний» оборвалась, но Андрей все же вспомнил, хотя и смутно, что было после этого. По большей части это были не образы, а ощущения и звуки: стоны брюнеточки, чье имя он напрочь забыл, хлюпающие звуки и звуки соприкасающихся тел, мягкая податливая плоть под пальцами Андрея, шум крови в ушах и жар, охвативший его с ног до головы. Этот жар все нарастал и нарастал, а движения Андрея становились все быстрее и грубее, пока, наконец, он не кончил, издав какой-то полузвериный рык. В ту же секунду девушка внезапно, как в фантастических фильмах, вместе с одеждой рассыпалась мелкой золотистой пылью, которая осела на Андрее и мгновенно впиталась в его кожу. И опять, сам Андрей не почувствовал ничего особенного, а вот Нечто, засевшее у него внутри, было в экстазе.

Несколько минут Жданов отходил от самого мощного оргазма в своей жизни, а затем, когда он осознал, что он, фактически, убил человека, его начало трясти. Правда, только внутренне, потому что счастливое Нечто продолжало контролировать его тело, и потому что когда Андрей вышел из мужского туалета бара «Парадайз», он выглядел как обычно, разве что намного более довольным, чем полчаса назад. Остатки золотистой пыли, покрывавшую его костюм, никто не заметил.

Когда Андрей очнулся от воспоминаний, то обнаружил, что уже едет куда-то в такси, а бизнес-леди Анна целует его взасос, одна ее рука уже забралась ему под рубашку, а вторая лежит у него на ширинке, и водитель со смесью неодобрения и жадного любопытства наблюдает за ними в зеркало, едва следя за дорогой. Куда они направляются, Андрей не знал, но рассудил, что рано или поздно он это увидит. Нечто, угнездившееся внутри него и, казалось, дремавшее, одобрило эту его покорность и снова погрузилось в дрему. Но Андрей понимал, что если он сейчас попытается сделать что-то по своему, если он попробует пойти против Нечто, то ему все равно это не удастся. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться – и он постарался задвинуть эту мысль как можно дальше, – что ему удастся застать Нечто врасплох и позвать на помощь. Хотя как и у кого просить эту помощь, Андрей не представлял. Но не побороться он не мог, равно как он не мог справиться с этой проблемой самостоятельно.

О том, что с ним будет, если ему никто не сумеет помочь, Андрей размышлять не хотел – слишком уж страшные вырисовывались перспективы.

* * *

Роман, Александр и Кира едва переступили порог базы, как Коля воскликнул победно:

– Есть! Мы его засекли: ресторан «Лиссабон», он был там… пятнадцать минут назад. Вышел с какой-то женщиной. Минуту, попробую установить ее личность и найти их на камерах наружного наблюдения… – Коля принялся так быстро печатать что-то, что никто не удивился бы, если у него из-под пальцев полетели искры. – Так, они поймали машину, но отследить ее на улицах – нереально, – виновато сказал Коля.

– Коля, – быстро сориентировался Малиновский, – мониторь на всякий случай ближайшие к ресторану гостиницы, но я почти абсолютно уверен, что он повезет ее домой. К себе домой, – немного подумав, добавил он. Это было логичнее. – Так что по коням, дамы и господа. – Последнее относилось к Александру и Кире, Катя и Коля оперативными агентами не были и «в поле» не выезжали. – Но сначала надо захватить защитные костюмы: неизвестно, с какой дрянью мы имеет дело, и я не хочу кончить как Жданов.

Воропаев фыркнул, явно проглотив очередную остроту, на которые он был мастак, и все трое, захватив белые защитные костюмы третьего уровня, которые защищали от ядовитых газов, изрядной дозы радиации, прямого выстрела оружием небольшого и среднего калибра и – предположительно – различного инопланетного воздействия. Команда «Дубравы» очень рассчитывала на то, что никакую золотую пыль, чем бы она ни была, костюмы не пропустят.

Пока черный громадный «Хаммер» «Дубравы» несся к дому Жданова, Малиновский  надеялся, что они успеют до того, как в этом деле появится еще одна жертва. Но у него был большой опыт общения с разного рода пришельцами, зачастую – негативный, и он подсказывал сейчас Роману, что вряд ли им повезет.

**VII**

Кира не представляла, как агенты «Дубравы» работали лет двадцать назад, как они справлялись без компьютеров и прочей современной техники. Как обходились без камер наблюдения, установленных по всему городу. Конечно, их было, наверное, гораздо меньше, чем в крупнейших городах Европы и Америки, но они не раз помогали «Дубраве» находить людей и объекты и восстанавливать картину событий. На этот раз они помогли команде «Дубравы» убедиться в том, что Жданов повез встреченную им в «Лиссабоне» красотку, чью личность Зорькин еще не установил, к себе домой.

– У нее ему пришлось бы уничтожать все следы его пребывания там, – сказал Малиновский, скорее рассуждая вслух, нежели разговаривая с командой.

– Угу, – рассеянно отозвался сидевший за рулем Воропаев, ловко вклиниваясь в просвет между впереди идущими машинами. Пробок на их пути, к счастью, не было, но московские дороги в середине дня определенно не способствовали быстрой езде.

Пройти мимо консьержа в доме Жданова помогли удостоверение ФСБ, показанное Малиновским и санэпидемстанции, продемонстрированное Кирой. Последнее было нелишним, поскольку все трое членов «Дубравы» были одеты в защитные костюмы, что явно  напугало консьержа.

– Проверка сообщения об утечке газа, – жизнерадостно пояснил Малиновский.

Консьерж машинально кивнул, осмысливая услышанное и пытаясь понять, при чем тут тогда ФСБ и санэпидемнадзор. «Дубраве» повезло, что он был не бывшим военным и не сотрудником какого-нибудь ЧОПа – те так быстро не поверили в сказку про газ.

Судя по записям камер наблюдения, установленным в подъезде (Коля без особого труда взломал один из работающих в доме компьютеров и через него подключился к охранной сети), Жданов и неизвестная женщина поднялись в квартиру первого двенадцать минут назад. То, что произошло между Ждановым и рассыпавшейся золотистой пылью Костюченко (если догадки «Дубравы» были верны, и золотая пыль в туалете бара действительно была еще вчера живой девушкой), заняло около семнадцати минут. Следовательно, у Малиновского и его команды оставалось пять минут на то, чтобы застать новую жертву Жданова живой.

Учитывая нехватку времени, возиться с универсальными отмычками не стали – замок вышибли парой выстрелов и ворвались в квартиру.

В спальне, на широкой кровати Жданов, даже не снявший штанов, трахал свою спутницу из «Лиссабона». Он слегка повернул голову в сторону вломившихся в комнату незнакомцев и тут же отвернулся, ни на мгновение не прерывая своего занятия. Впервые выражение «прерванный половой акт» для Киры, врача по образованию и призванию, обрело новый смысл. И ничего медицинского в нем не было: Малиновскому и Воропаеву пришлось силой стаскивать Жданова с девушки, которая лежала с закрытыми глазами и часто дышала, никак не реагируя на происходящее. Она встрепенулась, лишь когда Роман с Александром оттащили от нее сопротивляющегося и рычащего Жданова, но секунду спустя снова закрыла глаза, отключившись, казалось, от внешнего мира. Надо же, а Кира-то думала, что после всего, что она видела за время работы в «Дубраве», ее ничто не может уже смутить и вогнать в краску. Оказалось, что может. Между тем Жданов отбросил Воропаева, впечатав его в стену, и ринулся было к двери, не обращая внимая на вцепившегося в него Малиновского.

– Стой, зараза! – пропыхтел Роман, с силой ударив Жданова в голень и под колено. Тот упал, потянув за собой главу «Дубравы», и Кира воспользовалась этим, чтобы прямо через одежду вколоть Жданову транквилизатор. Она не знала, как он на него подействует – неизвестно, что в Жданова вселилось и как это взаимодействует с земными лекарствами, – но это было лучше, чем просто убить его.

Пока Малиновский и пришедший в себя Воропаев прижимали к полу отчаянно сопротивлявшегося Жданова, дожидаясь, пока подействует успокоительное, Кира занялась девушкой. Благодаря невесть откуда взявшемуся в «Дубраве» (наверняка в архиве были записи о его происхождении, но Кире никогда не приходила в голову мысль поинтересоваться этим) медицинскому сканеру, позволявшему получить основные данные о состоянии человека за минуту, Кира выяснила, что давление у незнакомки запредельно высокое, а пульс просто зашкаливает. Нахмурившись, Кира потянулась к своей сумке: необходимо было как можно быстрее понизить давление. Но она не успела – девушка внезапно застонала, выгнулась, слепо шаря вокруг себя руками, словно ища что-то, и обмякла.

– Черт! – вполголоса выругалась Кира. У девушки не было пульса. В данных обстоятельствах единственными доступными методами реанимации был непрямой массаж сердца. Искусственная вентиляция легких отпадала, поскольку неясно было, опасно это или нет, а адреналин и атропин нельзя было использовать, поскольку, согласно показаниям сканера, уровень адреналина в крови девушки был превышен во много раз.

Реанимация не удалась.

– Она мертва, – с сожалением сказала Кира.

– А этот наконец вырубился, – сообщил в ответ Александр, кивнув на Жданова.

– Воздух чистый, – заметил Роман, проверив показания другого сканера, не медицинского.

– Пока Жданов без сознания – да, но неизвестно, что будет, когда он очнется.

– Там видно будет. Коля, – связался Роман с базой, – скажи Катерине подготовить камеру в карантинном блоке. Мы вернемся где-то минут через сорок. Роман, проверь, есть ли здесь черный ход, и если да, открой его и подгони к нему машину. Кира, поищи лэптоп Жданова, если он у него есть, пусть пока побудет у нас.

Пока команда выполняла его приказы (прежде, чем заняться поисками, Кира взяла у Жданова и девушки кровь на анализ, а у последней еще и несколько мазков), Роман, время от времени поглядывая на бессознательного Жданова, бегло осмотрел его квартиру и, вернувшись в спальню заметил вдруг лежавший возле кровати мобильный. Он был выключен, и Малиновский, который все всегда было интересно (даже если это было классическим примером того, как «от любопытства кошка сдохла»), конечно же не мог его не включить.

– Смотри-ка, двадцать три пропущенных звонка, все от его отца, секретарши… если, конечно, это не кодовое слово для обозначения любовницы. Хотя, у него же, вроде нет жены, так? А как насчет невесты?

– Спроси у Зорькина, – рассеянно отозвалась Кира.

– А, – отмахнулся Роман. – И несколько непрочитанных смс: «Андрей, где ты? С тобой все в порядке?», «Андрей, я волнуюсь, позвони», «Андрей Павлович, Павел Олегович вас разыскивает».

– Это плохо, – поморщилась Кира. – Его будут искать, поднимут на уши всю милицию…

– Пусть поднимают, – пожал плечами Роман. – Зорькин все равно за этим приглядывает, и если милиция начнет этим заниматься, мы намекнем, чтобы они не проявляли особого рвения. Первый раз, что ли?

– Не первый, – согласилась Кира. – Но рано или поздно из-за таких вот Ждановых все наши попытки конспирации пойдут прахом. И так уже пол-Москвы о нас знает.

– Не знает, – покачал головой Роман и широко улыбнулся, – а пересказывает друг другу слухи и дикие байки. Пока мы остаемся городской легендой вроде Метро-2, все в порядке.

– Да, вот только число тех, кому стираем память, чтобы они не начали о нас болтать растет с каждым месяцем.

– Издержки производства, – снова улыбнулся Роман.

Наиболее удобным и безопасным из известных на Земле способов стереть человеку память были таблетки под названием «реткон», они активно использовались как «Дубравой», так и аналогичными службами по всему миру. Говорили, что в питерском аналоге «Дубравы», организации «Мосты», разработали жидкий «реткон», который нужно было вводить внутривенно, но Малиновский уверенно заявил команде, что у него обнаружилось такое количество побочных эффектов, что его еще не один год будут доводить до ума, и не факт, что не доведут. Принимая во внимание то, что до назначения главой «Дубравы» Роман работал в «Мостах», ему можно было верить.

То, какой период времени будет стерт из памяти человека, принявшего «реткон», зависело от дозировки препарата. Причем «реткон» действовал таким образом, что если память стиралась о периоде до суток, то подсознание либо придумывало таким провалам логическое объяснение – напился, заболел и проспал весь день, ударился головой, – либо заполняло их делами, который человек намеревался делать в тот день. Если из памяти стирался бóльший промежуток времени, то человек расценивал это как странную амнезию.

– Черный ход есть, машина ждет, консьерж вызвал ментов, – проинформировал их вернувшийся Александр.

– Шустрый мальчик и не такой глупый, как выглядит, – фыркнул Роман. – Я так понимаю, они еще не подъехали? Николай, – вновь связался с базой Малиновский, – к нам едет ревизор.

– Счетами занимается Катя, – буркнул Зорькин.

Роман вздохнул: иногда у гениального Коли были большие проблемы с чувством юмора и вообще с реальностью.

– Милиция, Коля, к нам едет милиция. Разверни их, пожалуйста, пока они не доехали.

– Вот интересно, как? – пробормотал Коля, но Малиновский уже отключился. – Ка-а–ать…

**VIII**

Голова болела еще сильнее, чем когда Андрей проснулся в последний раз, а все тело ныло, словно накануне он боксировал с каким-нибудь Кличко. И даже не открывая глаз Андрей понял, что находится не в своей кровати, и вполне возможно, и не у себя дома. Лежать было неудобно – жестко, холодно и колюче, и Андрей долго не решался открыть глаза, боясь узнать, какую глупость он совершил на этот раз. Он плохо помнил, что произошло с ним за последние сутки, в памяти остались смутные воспоминания о каких-то девушках, кажется, блондинке и брюнетке, о каком-то ресторане и, почему-то, о туалете. Еще ему казалось, что он пропустил что-то важное, но никак не мог припомнить, что именно. Наконец, собрав все свое мужество в кулак, Андрей открыл глаза. Он ожидал всего, чего угодно, но только не этого: узкая кровать, колючее шерстяное одеяло (он сам, одетый лишь в шорты и белую футболку), скудно освещенное помещение, небольшое, с кирпичными стенами. Точнее, с тремя кирпичными стенами. Встав с кровати и повернув голову вправо, Андрей увидел, что четвертая стена – стеклянная. Или, скорее, не стеклянная, а пластиковая. За ней виднелся коридор и ряд точно таких же… камер, если называть вещи своими именами, в которой находился Андрей, но на первый взгляд пустых.

Обойдя камеру и не найдя в ней больше ничего, кроме туалета (даже раковины не было, вот безобразие!), Андрей приблизился к прозрачной стене, которую решил называть дверью, и, легонько постучав по ней, крикнул:

– Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь? Меня кто-нибудь слышит?

Тишина.

– Эй! – Андрей забарабанил по прочному пластику. – Эй, выпустите меня отсюда. Что происходит! Есть здесь кто живой? Э-э-й…

* * *

– Готовы результаты анализа крови Жданова, вскрытия Головиной и золотого песка из бара, – сказала Роману по коммуникатору Катерина. – Кира ждет всех в конференц-зале.

– Угу, иду.

Малиновский торопливо дожевал пирожное, облизнул пальцы, допил остатки кофе и направился в конференц-зал – помещение, где обычно проходили мозговые штурмы.

Головина была последней жертвой Жданова, и Кира только-только закончила ее вскрытие, пока оборудование базы проводило анализы всех взятых по этому делу образцов и анализов.

– Вещество, найденное нами в «Парадайзе» напоминает человеческий пепел, – сообщила Кира. – Сходный минералогический состав, но на этом, пожалуй, сходство заканчивается. Вещество больше похоже на песок, чем на пепел…

– И оно золотое, – услужливо вставил Коля.

– И оно золотое, – с убийственной холодностью подтвердила Кира.

Катя, как правило не участвовавшая в подобных совещаниях, слушала этот разговор на своем рабочем месте в Архиве через заранее включенную внутреннюю связь, и усмехнулась, представив себе лицо врача «Дубравы». Кира не терпела, когда ее перебивают.

– Но внешний вид и цвет тут не главное, главное, что золотой цвет этому песку обеспечивает неизвестная мне субстанция, – продолжила Кира. – Машина еще не закончила его полный анализ. Впрочем, и это тоже не главное. В песке кроме углеводорода присутствуют следы целого коктейля гормонов: эндорфины, окситоцин, адреналин, пролактин, тестостерона. Головина умерла от остановки сердца, вызванной всплеском адреналином, его уровень превышал допустимый почти в тридцать раз. У нее в крови я также нашла повышенное содержание всех вышеперечисленных гормонов, в особенности окситоцина. Что до Жданова, у него был предельно допустимый уровень адреналина, тоже окситоцин и зашкаливающий тестостерон.

– Я всегда считал, что окситоцин – чисто женский гормон, – нахмурился Воропаев.

– Нет. Окситоцин, помимо всего прочего, выделяется у мужчин и у женщин во время полового акта и непосредственно во время оргазма, – пояснила Кира, и Кате не надо было находиться в комнате, чтобы знать, что Коля при этом густо покраснел.

– Неудивительно, – хмыкнул Роман, – учитывая, за чем мы застали Головину и Жданова.

Катя была уже в курсе этой «эпической» истории – Малиновский не преминул ее рассказать по возвращении на базу.

– Более того, все гормоны, которые есть в золотом песке, также выделяются во время и после оргазма. Кстати, следы этого песка есть на одежде Жданова. Не говоря уже о том, что то же неопознанное вещество с песка есть в крови и Жданова, и Головиной, причем у Жданова его больше в десятки раз.

– Вывод? – задумчиво спросил Малиновский.

Катя ручалась, что у него есть какие-то соображения на этот счет, но сперва он хотел послушать мнения команды.

– Сложно пока сказать. Как ты сам сказал, учитывая, за чем мы застали Жданова и Головину, могу лишь предположить, что Костюченко умерла во время оргазма, после которого каким-то образом сгорела. Вероятнее всего, та же участь постигла бы Головину, если бы мы не прервали их с Ждановым. Возможно, неопознанное вещество служит катализатором возгорания. Впрочем, для того, чтобы человеческие кости превратились в пепел нужна температура около 1700 °C, я не представляю, какую химическую реакцию должна было запустить эта субстанция и как стремительно данная реакция протекала.

– Зачем? – спросил вдруг Коля.

– Зачем что?

– Зачем Жданов это делает? Ну, не Жданов, то, что в него вселилось. Зачем?

Судя по тону, Зорькину и впрямь очень любопытно.

Команда знала, что Катя иногда слушает их мозговые штурмы, и поэтому Катя, включив со своей стороны связь, сказала невозмутимо:

– Можешь спросить его об этом сам. Он как раз очнулся и жаждет с кем-нибудь пообщаться. Датчики показывают, что воздух в его камере чист.

Жданов содержался пока в карантинном тюремном блоке «Дубравы», в камерах которого за кирпичными стенами прятались непроницаемые для любой биологический или химической угрозы переборки.

– Отлично, мне как раз надо сделать несколько тестов, – оживленно произнесла Кира.

– Ты хотела сказать экспериментов, – c ленивым сарказмом уточнил Воропаев.

– Для экспериментов, – ядовито отозвалась Кира, – мне нужен еще один субъект. Контрольный образец. Если ты предлагаешь для этого себя, я с удовольствием поэкспериментирую.

– Дети, не ругайтесь, а то останетесь без сладкого, – с отеческой снисходительностью сказал Малиновский. – Кира, бери все, что тебе нужно и пойдем побеседуем с Андреем Павловичем.

* * *

Выдохшись и почти сорвав горло, пытаясь докричаться хоть до кого-нибудь, Андрей устало сел на холодный пол, прислонившись спиной к прозрачной двери (сделанной, как он позже узнал, из титопласта, особо прочного пластика, которому не страшен был даже маломощный направленный взрыв). Ему очень хотелось поверить в то, что все это – дурной сон, вызванный некачественным виски и стрессом, но, увы, пришлось смириться с мыслью, что это реальность.

К счастью, ему не пришлось долго сидеть на полу, где недолго было вдобавок ко всем свалившимся на него несчастьям, подхватить простуду: из задумчивости его вывел послышавшийся где-то вдалеке непонятный шум (как он опять же позже выяснил – открытие дверей воздушного шлюза). Вскочив на ноги, Андрей снова забарабанил по двери.

– Эй, там есть кто-нибудь. Я требую объяснить, что здесь происходит!

– Он еще и требует! – возмутился вполголоса Воропаев, входя в карантинный блок.

– Может, он не помнит, что с ним случилось.

– Конечно, – фыркнул Александр, – так я на это и купился.

– Добрый день, Андрей Павлович, – с обычной для него жизнерадостностью поздоровался Малиновский.

– Добрый день?! Не вижу ничего доброго, – отрезал Андрей, зло глядя на подошедших к его камере людей: высокого шатена в синем свитере с высоким воротником, дружелюбным выражением лица и пристальными серо-голубыми глазами, черноглазого и недовольного брюнета, неприязненно смотревшего на Андрея, и хрупкую, с виду красивую блондинку с чемоданчиком в руках. Все трое казались смутно знакомыми, но кто они, Андрей не представлял. – Я требую адвоката!

– Ну же, Андрей Павлович, – с легкой укоризной сказал Роман, – разве это похоже на КПЗ?

– Плевать мне, на что это похоже! – взвился Андрей, и добавил несколько непоследовательно: – Тем более, немедленно выпустите меня!

Роман вздохнул.

– Андрей, могу я вас так называть? – Дожидаться ответа Жданова Малиновский не стал и продолжил: – Так вот, Андрей, сейчас мы зайдем к вам в камеру, и вы любезно воздержитесь от всяких глупостей.

Воропаев немного изменил позу, так чтобы Жданову был лучше виден пистолет, висевший в кобуре на правом бедре Воропаева.

– Вы мне угрожаете? – возмутился Жданов.

– Андрей, ведите себя разумно, слушайте наши указания, и тогда у вас будет шанс выйти отсюда. Вы меня поняли?

Андрей взглянул в мгновенно изменившиеся глаза шатена, ставшие холодными, как арктическая ночь, и решил, что лучше не рисковать. Что-то ему подсказывало, что вещать сейчас о своих гражданских правах и грозить судом и расправой, было бы большой ошибкой. А то, не дай бог, и правда убьют, как говорится «при попытке к бегству». С этих станется, на них это написано крупными буквами.

– Понял, – неохотно буркнул он.

– Вот и чудненько.

Свет в камере стал ярче, когда троица переступила через порог (дверь бесшумно скрылась в стене), и Андрей только тогда осознал, что стоит в одних, практически, трусах перед незнакомыми людьми. Смущаться было уже поздно, да и к тому же Андрей всегда гордился своей фигурой, так что пусть смотрят, не жалко (ему даже почудилось, что в глазах блондинки промелькнула заинтересованность, но он не ручался).

– Не бойтесь, больно не будет, – с усмешкой сказала Кира, доставая из чемоданчика шприц, чтобы взять у Жданова очередной анализ крови.

Мимоходом представив себя и своих коллег («Роман, Александр, Кира»), Малиновский удобно расположился на принесенном с собой складном стуле (Воропаев застыл рядом, положив руку на кобуру), а Кира, присев на кровать с рядом Андреем, начала свои тесты. Пока она этим занималась, Роман приступил к допросу.

– Где вы были вчера между десятью часами вечера и полуночью?

Никаких новых воспоминаний о прошлом вечере у Андрея с утра не прибавилось.

– В баре «Парадайз». Я пришел туда около половины десятого. Вечера. Ушел около одиннадцати. Больше я ничего не помню.

– Неужели? – скептически-мрачно поинтересовался Александр.

Андрей не удостоил его ответом.

– Допустим, – кивнул Малиновский. – Тогда поведайте нам, как прошел вас сегодняшний день?

– Проснулся, умылся, выпил кофе, поехал на деловую встречу… – Андрей осекся. Он не помнил, почти ничего из того, что случилось после того, как он зашел в банк. Однако у него было чувство, что стряслось что-то ужасное. – Я не помню, – выдавил он.

– Какая занимательная у вас память, то и дело пропадает, – невесело хмыкнул Роман. Очень удобно пропадает.

Андрей молчал, испугавшийся вдруг того, что с ним происходит. В самом деле, откуда такие провалы? Ладно, вчера он, может, напился и все забыл. Но сегодня-то?

– Узнаете ее?

Роман показал Андрею фотографию симпатичной темноволосой девушки.

– Нет, – после секундного колебания ответил Андрей.

Он не солгал, он и впрямь не узнал ее, но ему казалось, что он ее уже где-то видел. Не та ли это незнакомка, лицо которой всплыло у него в памяти утром и тут же забылось?

– Значит, не узнаете. Как тогда вы объясните вот это?

Роман повернул к нему планшетник и запустил видео, на котором, хоть оно и было не слишком хорошего качества, Андрей узрел самого себя, знакомящегося с брюнеткой с фотографии в знакомом интерьере «Парадайза». Вскоре после этого экранный Андрей повел девушку по направлению к туалету. А минут через двадцать (Роман перемотал видео, но в углу экрана велся отсчет времени) Андрей вышел из туалета, в одиночестве и с очень довольным лицом.

– Это… – Андрей не договорил. В памяти снова всплыли невнятные обрывки воспоминаний: туалетный бачок, задранная юбка, аппетитная попка, дикое, сжирающее изнутри желание, золотистая пыльца на руках, пьянящее наслаждение… Но это все равно ни о чем ему не говорило, он никак не мог поверить, что был частью этого.  – Не помню.

– А как насчет этого?

На экране планшетника появилось другое видео: на нем Андрей подсел к серьезной даме с ноутбуком и необычайно быстро уговорил ее уйти с ним. Затем Роман продемонстрировал ему фотографию это же дамы, но уже обнаженной и лежащей с закрытыми глазами на кровати. Его, Андрея, кровати.

– Ее ты тоже не помнишь? – грубо спросил Александр, не отличавшийся хорошими манерами, в особенности общаясь с подозреваемыми и убийцами.

– Нет, – неожиданно для себя с вызовом ответил Андрей. – Понятия не имею, кто это.

На этот раз он не лгал: никаких воспоминаний об этой женщине у него не было.

– То есть она сама пришла к тебе домой и случайно умерла там после того, как ты ее трахнул?

У Андрея покраснели скулы: ханжой и праведником он не был, но с такой грубой откровенностью с ним разговаривали лишь ближайшие друзья, а никак не вооруженные незнакомцы.

– Я не имею никакого отношения к ее смерти! – отчеканил Андрей.

– Да? Как вы можете это утверждать, ведь вы же только что сказали, что ничего не помните?

– Я… Что вообще, черт побери, происходит? В чем меня обвиняют? Я ничего не скажу без адвоката! – наверное, это была не лучшая линия поведения в данный момент, но Андрей честно признался себе, что порядком напуган и не знает, как себя вести, чтобы остаться в живых. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что где-то в глубине души Андрей вовсе не был уверен, что он и действительно не имеет никакого отношения к этой убитой женщине (или даже двум убитым женщинам – наверняка брюнетка из первого видео тоже плохо кончила). У него было дикое, неправдоподобное ощущение, будто внутри него притаился кто-то опасный и страшный и ждет своего часа, чтобы проявиться, выпрыгнуть, как тигр из зарослей, и тогда… Что случится тогда, Андрей не представлял и представлять не хотел. Вот только мысли эти были на редкость странными, так ведь? Такого не могло быть, просто потому что такого не могло быть. Потому что реальная жизнь – это вам не «Секретные материалы» или «Близкие контакты третьей степени». Может, он сходит с ума? Эта теория пугала не меньше, если не больше.

– Ничего, – сказал Роман, пожав плечами, – у нас есть много способов узнать правду.

Кира достала из чемоданчика шприц, наполненный желтоватой жидкостью, и Андрей судорожно сглотнул, вжимаясь в стену. У него было предчувствие, что ему _очень_ не понравится то, что должно произойти.

**IX**

Все оказалось не столь ужасно, как вообразил себе Андрей. Он, мгновенно воскресивший в памяти все виденные им боевики, где информацию из героев выбивали раскаленным утюгом, загоняемыми под ногти иголками и тому подобными «эффективными методами», почти не сомневался, что его сейчас будут пытать. Его страх сменился слепой паникой, и Андрей уже готов был броситься на своих мучителей, невзирая на то, что их больше и они вооружены, а он даже не сможет самостоятельно выбраться из камеры, но он не успел: Кира быстро впорола ему безболезненный укол, и Андрей почти мгновенно впал в оцепенение. Наверное, он мог пошевелиться, но он не хотел. Совершенно. Ему было лень не только шевелиться, но даже моргать. Но ясность сознания он не утратил.

Кира проверила его зрачки, пощупала пульс и удовлетворенно кивнула.

– Можете начинать, – сказала она.

И Роман с Александром снова начали допрос, повторяя прежние вопросы и задавая новые. На этот раз Андрей отвечал более подробно, не в силах удержаться от подробного описания всех мельчайших деталей, сохранившихся в его памяти. «Сыворотка правды, мать твою!», – удивляясь своей болтливости, подумал Андрей, одновременно рассказывая о сидевшим рядом с ним за барной стойкой мужчине, который чихнул прямо в свой стакан с виски, а потом, даже не поморщившись, залпом его выпил. Надо же, а Андрей всегда считал, что сыворотка правды не более чем удачная придумка детективщиков. Вот почему он не смог не упомянуть о том, что лицо брюнетки с первого видео кажется ему знакомым, как и лица тех, кто его допрашивал. Но как, где и когда он их видел, если вообще видел, он так и не вспомнил. О девице в его квартире, умершей на его кровати (не забыл первым делом поменять ее, кровать то бишь, когда… если он попадет домой) Андрей не помнил ровным счетом ничего, и у него не проходило ощущение, что все, что рассказывают о его встрече что с ней, случилось с кем угодно, только не с ним.

Через некоторое время Андрею стало все труднее и труднее отвечать на вопросы: мысли путались, а язык заплетался, и всякое желание разговаривать пропало. Он погрузился в полудрему, иногда выхватывая из идущего около него разговора отдельные отрывки: «Это ничего не доказывает…», «Неизвестно, как на него влияет сыворотка, он может притворяться…», «Картина действия препарата совпадает с…», «…необходимо попробовать. Без этого не обойтись».

Андрей ненадолго – во всяком случае, он подумал, что ненадолго, – отключился, а когда пришел в себя, то ни в его теле, ни в разуме не было никаких признаков былого оцепенения. Зато на голове у него обнаружилось что-то, чего не было там раньше. Что-то тяжелое и похожее на шлем. Андрей не успел как следует его ощупать: доктор Кира мягко, но решительно убрала его руки от непонятного предмета и прикрепила к вискам и запястьям какие-то присоски. Андрей потянулся было к ним, но Кира слегка шлепнула его по рукам.

– Не дергайся, – рявкнул появившийся в поле зрения Андрея Александр,

Андрей повиновался – он как-то не привык перечить людям с пистолетом. Что за хрень вообще творится? Во что он вляпался? И, главное, чем все это кончится? Ему показалось, что он услышал мерзкое хихиканье, причем исходило оно откуда-то изнутри. Что Андрей знал точно, так это что он хочет жить. И еще – чтобы с ним снова все было в порядке. Чтобы у него больше не было чувства, что он, подобно удаву из сказки,  проглотил что-то очень большое и живое. Не слона, разумеется, что-то гораздо более опасное и противное.

Надо полагать, надетый на Андрея прибор был детектором лжи, потому что ему Роман и Александр (называть их по именам было как-то странно и неловко, но звать их про себя «Шатен» и «Брюнет» было еще более странно) по сотому разу начали задавать ему одни и те же вопросы, от которых Андрея уже тошнило. Кира при этом не сводила глаз с экрана прибора, больше всего похожего на игровую приставку, и то и дело удовлетворенно кивала. Выбалтывать все свои тайны Андрея больше не тянуло, следовательно, действие сыворотки правды уже прошло, однако он старался отвечать, как говорили в фильмах, «правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды», пусть даже его доводила до белого каления необходимость в тысячный раз повторять одно и то же. Наверное, он также правдиво рассказал бы и о том, что у него внутри сидит кто-то чужой (Андрей мысленно содрогнулся при мысли о том, что это может быть настоящий Чужой), но его об этом не спросили, ни сейчас, ни ранее, во всяком случае, прямо. А поведать об этом по своей инициативе Андрей не решился. Точнее… не то чтобы не решился, просто… у него в голове как будто стоял какой-то блок, не позволяющий ему заговаривать об этом. Словно кто-то грозил ему пальцем и шипел «нельзя». Конечно, Андрей не воспринимал это так буквально, лишь на уровне смутных ощущений, как полузабытый сон, но этого хватало, чтобы держать язык за зубами.

«Потом расскажу, – пообещал себе Андрей. – Как выясню, что это за архаровцы такие, так и расскажу». К концу допроса голова у него гудела как трансформаторная будка и страшно хотелось есть и спать.

* * *

– Симулянт, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Александр.

– Мы проверяли его всеми возможными способами, – в очередной раз устало повторила Кира, – он не лжет. Он действительно не помнит, что он сделал.

– Да, но это не отменяет того факта, что это сделал, – отрезал Александр.

– А анализ крови у него нормальный, – подал голос Коля, – все показатели в норме, не то что раньше.

– Вот именно. С чего мы вообще решили, что в него что-то или кто-то вселился? – почти риторически спросила Кира. – Может, это был инопланетный вирус краткосрочного действия?

– Это не объясняет того, как Костюченко и Головина превратились в начиненную гормонами пыль, – заметил Александр.

Роман задумчиво барабанил пальцами по столу.

– Так, – сказал он наконец, – пока ничего не ясно, Жданов остается под наблюдением, Кира, делай с ним что хочешь, но мне он нужен живым. Ни ты, ни Катя не должны входить к нему без мужского сопровождения, под которым я имею в виду Александра. Ну а нам с тобой, Коля, – тут Роман подошел к компьютерному гению и похлопал его по плечу, – предстоит увлекательная поездка.

– Куда? – насторожился Коля. Он вообще редко работал «в поле», а сейчас в голосе Романа ему явственно слышался подвох.

– На свалку, друг мой, на свалку, – усмехнулся Малиновский. – Нам таки придется найти тот камень, из которого предположительно вылупилась эта дрянь.

– А я тут при чем? Я вам, между прочим, не служебная собака, по запаху я его не найду.

– По запаху, может, и нет, а с помощью приборов, в этом ты дока.

Зорькин тяжело вздохнул, но возражать не стал – по опыту знал, что это бессмысленно. Однако не удержался от нытья:

– На ночь глядя? А смысл? Может, до завтра отложим?

– Еще четырех нет, успеем, – вроде бы, легкомысленно, но на самом деле жестко и бескомпромиссно ответил Малиновский. – Собирайся, не будет терять времени. Александр, ты за главного, присматривай за девочками.

Кира фыркнула – за ней присматривать не надо было, она сама в состоянии о себе позаботиться, в отличие от того же Зорькина или никчемной Катерины, которая только и годилась на то, чтобы варить кофе и убираться. И зачем Роман ее держит? Или он правда спит с ней, как предполагает Воропаев? В таком случае, у него ужасный вкус.

Малиновский с Зорькиным отправились на свалку, куда был вывезен камень, предположительно послуживший источником золотой пыли, Кира вернулась к исследованию материалов по делу Жданова, а Александр удалился в оружейную – в свободное время он либо занимался в тренажерном зале, прилегавшем к тиру, либо возился с оружием. По прикидкам Киры, накачанный снотворным Жданов (его усыпили, чтобы перевести из карантинного блока в обычную камеру) должен был проснуться через несколько часов, и тогда она сможет воспользоваться любезным разрешением Романа и исследовать его вдоль и поперек. При этой мысли Кира слегка покраснела, что было ей вовсе не свойственно, но ее оправдывало то, что Жданов был привлекательным мужчиной. Но, каким бы привлекательным он ни был, Кира не собиралась разделять участь Костюченко и Головиной. И даже если им удастся избавить Жданова от инопланетного (или каким там оно было на самом деле) влияния, она вряд ли когда-либо его еще увидит, реткон об этом позаботится. Даже жаль, ведь Жданов и правда _очень_ привлекательный мужчина, а у Киры давно никого не было.

* * *

Вскоре после того, как Зорькин и Малиновский уехали, сработала одна из «сигнализаций» на компьютере Коли, – оповещение о том, что Оксану Головину уже начали искать. Быстро как-то, но о причинах такой оперативности можно будет узнать позже, сейчас главным было как можно быстрее подавить в зародыше поиски. А в идеале – сделать так, чтобы ее нашли. То есть, конечно, не саму Головину, а ее труп, обезображенный до такой степени, чтобы его невозможно было визуально опознать. Само собой, труп этот будет не самой Головиной – он, будет храниться в криогенной камере «Дубравы» до тех пор, пока существует организация, – а какой-нибудь неопознанной и никому не нужной бомжихи. Ну а подменить результаты ДНК-теста будет совсем не сложно, в «Дубраве» это была отработанная практика.

Катя, которая в Колино отсутствие следила за показаниями приборов, доложила Малиновскому о начатых поисках Головиной, и начальник приказал ей это уладить. Что, в общем-то, не стало неожиданностью – разбираться с подобными делами было одной из ее обязанностей. Другое дело, что, как правило, она просила о помощи кого-то из мужчин, если ей требовалось перемещать трупы, но в данный момент это было невозможно. Малиновский забыл об этом или решил, что Катя справится сама? Между прочим, ни один суперпродвинутый прибор «Дубравы» не может помочь ей втащить во внедорожник и вытащить из него труп, весящий больше, чем сама Катя. Иногда ей хотелось удушить Малиновского… или хотя бы подсыпать в его кофе пурген. Ладно, как бы там ни было, ей придется справляться одной.

Для начала она через камеры наблюдения взглянула на Жданова. Тот, как и предполагалось, спал. Тем лучше. Катя приготовила ему еду – наверняка, когда он проснется и Кира с ним закончен, он будет голоден, если вселившееся в него нечто не изменило его физиологию. Бутерброды, магазинный салат, печенье, яблоко и сок из картонного пакетика. Хватит, а не хватит – пребьется.

– Кира, – зашла в медотсек Катя, – я оставила ужин для Жданова в холодильнике на подносе, если я не вернусь к тому времени, как он очнется, отнеси ему, пожалуйста, еду.

Кира недолюбливала Катю, если точнее, не очень-то ее уважала, но гораздо меньше, чем Воропаев. К тому же она старалась поддерживать с «золушкой ‘Дубравы’» приветлво-рабочие отношения, а Катя редко ее о чем-то просила, так что Кира согласно кивнула.

– Хорошо. А ты куда?

– Инсценировать смерть Головиной, ее уже начали искать.

– А-а-а… – без особого интереса протянула Кира и вернулась к работе.

Катя знала, что Кира не подведет и выполнит ее просьбу, и отправилась заниматься инсценировкой смерти Головиной, забыв о Жданове.

* * *

Андрей проснулся и не сразу сообразил, где он находится, но уже через секунду на него нахлынули воспоминания обо всем, что случилось с ним накануне… Или это было еще сегодня? Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени. Камера была другой. Очень похожей на прежнюю, но немного другой. Почему? Зачем его перевели? Хорошо это или плохо?

Минут через двадцать к нему пришла знакомая доктор Кира в сопровождении все такого же мрачного Александра. Андрей попробовал расспросить их, что они собираются с ним делать, что происходит, может ли он связаться с родными (родители наверняка уже сходили с ума от волнения), но это было бесполезно. Александр либо молчал, либо рявкал «нет!». Кира, как показалось Андрею, смотрела на него с сочувствием, и безболезненно взяла у него кровь и слюну на анализ, потыкала в него какими-то приборами (образно, конечно, выражаясь, потыкала – одним провела над его левой рукой, другой приложила к груди). Их визит занял не больше десяти-пятнадцати минут, и когда они выходили, Андрей крикнул им вслед:

– Ну хоть покормите!

Есть ему хотелось страшно, аж живот сводило от голода. Если после всего, что с ним произошло, он умрет от голода в этой дыре, это будет чертовски неудачной шуткой Вселенной.

* * *

«Дубрава» сотрудничала с рядом московских больниц и моргов. Впрочем, «сотрудничала» было не слишком удачным словом. На протяжении многих лет агенты «Дубравы» доставляли в больницы пострадавших от того, попадало в Москву через кротовину, если эти пострадавшие не представляли опасности для окружающих. И, разумеется, если по ним невозможно было определить, что они ближе, чем им хотелось бы, познакомились с внеземным разумом. В морги «Дубрава» отправляла тех, кого не было необходимости хранить в криогенных камерах «Дубравы». То есть тех, кого, образно выражаясь, задела шальная пуля – погибших не непосредственно от рук, лап или технологий пришельцев и прочих не-людей, а просто оказавшихся в не том месте и не в то время. В этих моргах никто и никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, как и в больницах. Кроме того, в моргах «Дубрава» брала тела для инсценировок, подобных той, которую задумала Катя.

Труп якобы Головиной должен был быть сильно изуродован, чтобы родные не увидели подлога, и лучшим способом добиться этого был огонь. Еще необходимо было выдумать походящую историю ее гибели, чтобы родные в нее поверили. Если у милиции возникнут сомнения, с ними будет довольно просто разобраться, а вот если заподозрившие что-то родственники начнут копать и поднимут шум, станут ходить по инстанциям и в прессу, добиваясь правды… Ничего страшного или опасного для «Дубравы», но лишняя головная боль для Малиновского и Кати, так что лучше до этого не доводить. Учитывая, что Головина внезапно не вернулась с обеда, те, кто ее ищут – раз уже заявление о ее пропаже так быстро приняли, – наверняка предполагают, что с ней случилось что-то плохое. Записи с камер наблюдения «Лиссабона» Коля хакерски стер, но официанты расскажут милиции все, что видели, и опишут Жданова. И, возможно, дадут милиции его имя, поскольку он был постоянным клиентом. Милиция начнет искать Жданова, конечно, не найдет и еще больше укрепится в своих подозрениях о причастности вице-президента «Зималетто» к исчезновению Головиной. К счастью для Кати, милиция работа медленнее, чем она, и у нее еще был шанс увести их от Жданова. Вопрос лишь в том, как?

Озарение пришло довольно быстро и вызвало у Кати гордость собой – если у нее все получится, то она убьет одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Несколько дней назад двое братьев-отморозков по фамилии Комаровы, уже не раз сидевшие и после последней отсидки вернувшиеся на прежнее место работы – в «свиту» одного московского криминального авторитета, похитили по заданию своего босса жену одного бизнесмена средней руки. Бизнесмен якобы был должен деньги этому авторитету и никак не хотел отдавать, вот работодатель Комаровых и решил, что бизнесмен по фамилии Самсонов будет сговорчивее, если его жена «погостит» у братьев Комаровых. Чего, конечно же, не знали ли Комаровы, ни их босс, так это что жена Самсонова, Лидия, была не совсем землянкой. Ее настоящее имя было Лидарра, и она попала в Москву через кротовину два с половиной года назад. Поклонники Толкина пришли бы от нее в восторг – она выглядела как настоящая эльфийка: бледная гладкая кожа, большие зеленые глаза, вытянутые острые уши, длинные платиновые волосы. «Мутация, – бросил при виде ее Малиновский, – она из будущего, с дальних колоний». Надо полагать, с колоний Земли, но Катя не была в этом уверена. По-русски Лидарра на момент их встречи не говорила, но у Кати не было сомнений, что Роман все равно запретил ей рассказывать что-либо о будущем. Вопрос о том, откуда у самого Малиновского были такие познания о будущем и о внеземных цивилизациях, оставался открытым. В тот день, когда Лидарра оказалась на Земле, червоточина вела себя особенно агрессивно, и приборы Коли то и дело фиксировали все новые и новые всплески ее активности, так что Лидарру команда «Дубравы» нашла лишь через два дня после ее прибытия. То есть после того, как девушку приютил у себя Григорий Самсонов. Будь она обычной раненой девушкой (червоточина материализовала ее в полуметре от земли, и Лидарра подвернула ногу и содрала нежную кожу на ладонях), Самсонов отправил бы ее в больницу и умыл руки. Но Лидарра обладала телепатическими и эмпатическими способностями, позволяющими ей мысленно передавать другим людям свои эмоции и в редких случаях – мысли. Самсонов не устоял перед мысленным воплем о помощи растерянной и напуганной красавицы. А к тому времени, как ее выследила «Дубрава», Ладарра связала себя с Самсоновым ментальными узами, как делали на ее планете все влюбленные. Узы эти позволяли влюбленным чувствовать настроение друг друга и разрывались лишь смертью одного из них. Сложно было сказать, действительно ли девушка так стремительно и по-настоящему влюбилась в Самсонова (Малиновский утверждал, что создание уз возможно только при наличии истинной любви) или же тут сыграл тот факт, что землянин был в глазах Лидарры героем, так сказать, рыцарем на белом коне, но привело это все к тому, что Самсонову невозможно было дать реткон: без присутствия рядом новоявленной жены (а узы были аналогом брака), он сойдет с ума. Так что пришлось «Дубраве» оставить Самсонову память и Лидарру на попечение, пригрозив ему всеми возможными карами, если он разболтает кому-то о секрете жены или обидит ее. Сделав теперь уже Лиде документы, «Дубрава» умыла руки, лишь время от времени проверяя, как идут у пришелицы дела и как она адаптируется к новой жизни.

К «Дубраве» и обратился в первую очередь Самсонов, когда Лиду похитили. Через узы он чувствовал, что с ней все в порядке, но она была напугана и изо всех ментальных сил пыталась удержать Комаровых от того, чтобы они ее не изнасиловали.

Малиновский не раздумывая согласился помочь, они с Александром и не оставшейся в стороне Кирой с легкостью вычислили похитителей, немного постреляли и освободили Лидарру. Босс Комаровых получил недвусмысленное предупреждение: держитесь подальше от Самсоновых, а трупы Комаровых временно упокоились в криогенных камерах «Дубравы», пока Малиновский не решил, что с ними делать. А Катя, кажется, придумала, куда их девать, да еще и с пользой для дела. Само собой, при таком раскладе у нее возникнут проблемы с логистикой, если можно так выразиться (вряд ли в современном мире перевозку мертвых тел можно считать логистикой), но они вполне решаемы. Хорошо, что Комаровы ездили на Форд Экплорере (краденом, но так даже лучше). Переодевшись в дешевые джинсы и свитер, которые она едва ли не оптом покупала специально для таких вот случаев, Катя приступила к выполнению плана. Грязная работа, она же ее прямые обязанности, но никуда от нее не деться.

* * *

На свалку Малиновский и Зорькин приехали, когда уже начало темнеть. Выяснить, куда примерно был выброшен нужный им мусор, было нелегко, но им удалось узнать хотя бы примерное направление – уже неплохо, ну а дальше им пришлось полагаться на показания приборов. Засечь след золотой пыли оказалось непросто, и когда сканерам Коли это наконец удалось, окончательно стемнело, и передвигаться по свалке Зорькин и Малиновский могли лишь при помощи мощных фар внедорожника (экстра-мощных, Коля их сам монтировал) и еще более мощных портативных мини-прожекторов, которые всегда лежали в багажнике машины.

– Так, налево, три метра вперед…

– Какое вперед?! Тут впереди гора мусора.

– Это свалка, чему ты удивляешься? Обогни ее, делов то. Нет, стоп, с другой стороны, а то я сигнал потерял…

Поплутав немного среди мусора, они нашли искомый предмет: здоровенный овальный черный камень (или то, что было очень на него похоже), метров пять в длину, метра два в диаметре. Оглядев его через стекло внедорожника, Коля и Роман на всякий пожарный нацепили защитные костюмы. Они не всегда могли позволить себе такую роскошь – какую-то особую защиту при работе с вещами инопланетного происхождения, чаще всего им приходилось действовать так быстро, что им уже было не до костюмов. Но если позволяли обстоятельства, то почему быт и нет? Средний возраст жизни членов организаций, подобных «Дубраве», составлял тридцать четыре года, и каждый из надеялся, что он проживет чуть дольше. Или, если повезет, много больше. Но мало кому везло.

Опершись на капот, Малиновский лениво наблюдал за тем, как Зорькин исследует глыбу, и размышлял о вещах, далеких от текущего расследования «Дубравы», когда Коля присвистнул и выдал потрясенное: «Ничего себе!».

– Что там?

– Состав этого камешка, по крайней мере, первых десяти сантиметров его поверхности – почти стопроцентный углерод с незначительными примесями.

– Алмаз?

– Если мои приборы не врут, то да. Если распилить его, то «Дубраве» еще лет сто не придется беспокоиться о превышении бюджета…

– Николай! Хм, хотя… заманчивое предложение.

– Что, правда? – от восторга Коля аж подпрыгнул на месте.

– Нет, – чуть повысив голос, отозвался Роман. – Первые десять сантиметров? А дальше?

– А дальше приборы дурят. Подожди-ка… Вот здесь концентрация золотой пыли на поверхности этой каменюки начинает увеличиваться, и если проследить за ней, то источник найдется… – Коля обошел камень и торжествующе ткнул в точку, которая ничем не отличалась от всей остальной поверхности. – Здесь! Точнее, говоря, отсюда до сюда, – он провел пальцем от указанной им точки прямую, примерно пятнадцатисантиметровую линию вниз.

– И что там?

– Там трещина, – ответил Зорькин, проведя по этому участку сканером. – Судя по тому, какая она ровная, рискну предположить, что она искусственного происхождения. И она очень тонкая. Зато это, возможно, позволит нам заглянуть внутрь. Так… ммм… Кажется, внутри он полый и начинен оборудованием.

– Кажется?

– С уверенностью я смогу сказать, когда загляну внутрь. Говорю же, оборудование глючит. Полаю, там стоит какая-то заглушка. Его надо отвезти к нам.

– Надо, – согласился Роман. – Но не сегодня. До завтрашнего утра с ним ничего не случится, хотя поставь на всякий пожарный на него маячок. А завтра с утречка пораньше мы приедем сюда с краном и отвезем камень в Усадьбу.

Усадьбой называлась подземная подмосковная лаборатория «Дубравы», где исследовались особо габаритные вещи, которые невозможно было незаметно доставить на основную базу. Усадьба была надежно скрыта от чужих глаз и находилась вдалеке от населенных пунктов.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами  Зорькин и поставил на камень три маячка, прикрепив их разными способами.

Сняв костюмы, они отправились на базу.

* * *

– Подожди, мне еще надо отнести ему поесть, – остановила Кира Александра, когда они вышли из тюремного блока, и Воропаев уже хотел было возвращаться в оружейную.

– А где наша служанка? – поинтересовался Александр, имея в виду, конечно, Пушкареву.

– Инсценирует смерть Головиной.

– Ладно, я сам отнесу ему еду, – недовольно сказал Воропаев.

– Ты уверен?

– Тебе же надо как можно быстрее исследовать результаты анализов, так? Вот иди и исследуй, я сам справлюсь.

Обычно Воропаеву не была свойственна такая доброта, но сейчас ему все равно нечем было заняться, а к Кире он всегда хорошо относился

– Хорошо, спасибо.

Кире действительно нужно было исследовать взятые у Жданова анализы как можно быстрее, по горчим следам (в идеале их придется брать каждый час), а с Воропаевым ничего не случится, так ведь? В конце концов, жертвами Жданова были только женщины, а у Александра быстрая реакция и он умеет за себя постоять.

Воропаев тоже был уверен, что с ним все будет хорошо, и уж кто-кто, а он со Ждановым точно справится.

Жданов проглотил еду в мгновение ока, Александр был готов к тому, что ему придется звать на помощь Киру, потому что такими темпами Жданов мог подавиться и умереть от удушья. Но нет, все обошлось. Наплевав на правила, Воропаев оставался в камере Жданова все то время, что он ел, в основном, чтобы пленник чувствовал себя как можно более некомфортно под пристальным и не слишком добрым взглядом, но еда того интересовала больше, чем Александр. Поев и посмотрев на пустую пластмассовую тарелку голодными глазами, он поднял голову, взглянул на Воропаева и вдруг улыбнулся. Открытой искренней улыбкой человека, встретившего друга. Александр, привыкший к уловкам «подопечных» «Дубравы», никак на это не отреагировал.

– Положи все на кровать и отойди в угол, – приказал он. Все – это тарелку, контейнер из-под салата и пакетик из-под сока.

Жданов послушался, но частично. Оставив пустую тару на кровати, он медленно, очень медленно поднялся, однако вместо того, чтобы отойти в угол, он пошел прямиком к Воропаеву.

– Еще один шаг, и я продырявлю тебе мозги, – предупредил Александр Жданова, стремительно вытащив из-за пояса пистолет.

– Нет, – вкрадчиво прошептал Жданов и снова улыбнулся, а у Воропаева вдруг быстро забилось у него сердце и пересохло во рту, – ты не выстрелишь. Не выстрелишь, так ведь?

Он вплотную приблизился к Александру, и его теплое и сладкое дыхание обдало щеку оперативника «Дубравы». Сладкое? Воропаев хотел было потрясти головой, чтобы сбросить с себя это наваждение, но он едва мог пошевелиться. Жданов нежно провел ладонью по его щеке, и пистолет с глухим стуком выпал из руки Александра, который с ужасом осознал вдруг, что у него встал. Встал на мужчину. Никогда в жизни Воропаев не испытывал ни малейшего влечения к представителям одного с ним пола. Никогда. И сейчас этот факт напугал его гораздо больше, чем перспектива возможно близкой смерти.

– Не выстрелишь, потому что ты хороший мальчик, – убежденно промурлыкал Жданов и, наклонившись, крепко поцеловал Александра.

**Х**

Александр оцепенел. В нем боролись два одинаково сильных, едва ли не сводящих с ума желания: одно, сознательное и пропитанное ненавистью, – дотянуться до пистолета и вышибить-таки Жданову мозги, второе, бессознательное и дикое – развернуть Жданова, нагнуть его, стащить с него штаны и трахнуть. Наверное, потому Александр и не мог пошевелиться – слишком уж большой ужас внушало ему это второе желание, и оно было настолько мощным, что мешало ему осуществить первое и пристрелить Жданова. К счастью для Александра, какая бы дрянь не сидела внутри Жданова (если вообще сидела), респираторная система у нее была человеческая, и когда Жданов с разочарованным стоном оторвался от Александра, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, Воропаева немного отпустило. На секунду, но этого ему хватило чтобы, действуя практически на автопилоте, отшвырнуть от себя Жданова – раздавшийся глухой звук удара черепа о каменную стену искренне порадовал Александра, – стремительно поднять пистолет и направить его на сползшего на пол врага.

– Дернешься – и твои мозги украсят эту камеру, – хрипло предупредил Воропаев, чувствуя, как горят его губы.

Жданов ухмыльнулся и неловко поднялся на ноги.

– На кровать, – скомандовал Александр Жданову, из последних сил борясь с желанием пристрелить его. Единственное, что его останавливало, так это мысль о том, что ему потом не меньше месяца придется терпеть нравоучения Малиновского о недопустимости такого поведения. А сколько отчетов придется писать…

– Ты не в моем вкусе, – все с той же ухмылкой заявил Жданов.

Может, ну его, Малиновского с его нотациями? В смысле, ничего, Александр это вытерпит, ради того, чтобы увидеть дырку от пули в черепе Жданова, Александр и десять Малиновских вытерпит.

– На кровать, – сквозь зубы повторил Воропаев, махнув пистолетом.

Пошатываясь, Жданов дошел до узкой койки, тяжело плюхнулся на нее, подмяв под себя пустые упаковки от еды, и за мгновение секунды выражение его лица изменилось: исчезли ухмылка и нездоровый блеск в глазах, плечи опустились, а взгляд стал немного растерянным и непонимающим, словно Жданов понятия не имел, что происходит. Приближаться к нему не хотелось, но оставшийся после обеда мусор необходимо было собрать, и потому Александр быстро и немного нервно подошел к Жданову, не спуская с него глаз и пистолета, собрал тару (кажется, коробочка из под сока осталась под Ждановым) и, по-прежнему держа Жданова на мушке, выскочил из камеры. Жданов настороженно и с некоторым страхом смотрел на него и, кажется, облегченно вздохнул, когда Воропаев оказался по ту сторону двери. В этом Александр его понимал, он тоже испытывал облегчение, хотя и не показывал его так явно, как Жданов. Смерив напоследок Жданова ненавидящим взглядом, Воропаев покинул тюремный блок, мысленно матеря и пленника, и «Дубраву», и московскую кротовину, вообще весь мир.

Формально свой кабинет в «Дубраве» был только у босса, которым на данный момент являлся Малиновский, всем остальным полагалось довольствоваться рабочими столами на основном уровне базы. Фактически же у каждого члена команды имелся отдельный кабинет: небольшая комната при медотсеке у Киры, закуток в Архиве у Кати, подсобка на техническом уровне у Коли и каморка при оружейной у Александра. В эту свою каморку и отправился после тюремного блока кипящий от бешенства Воропаев. Усевшись за компьютер, он зашел в систему «Дубравы» и, наплевав на то, что совершает должностное преступление, отредактировал запись с камеры наблюдения, установленной в камере Жданова. Никто не должен увидеть то, что там произошло, ни одна живая душа. Не нужны Александру свидетели его унижения. Если кто-то заметит, что он изменил запись – черт с ним, Александр даже расскажет, что произошло в камере. Правду. Ну, почти правду. С рассказом Александр еще смирится, но вот с тем, что его коллеги (особенно Малиновский) это увидят – нет.

Выключив компьютер, Воропаев, все еще страшно злой, снова нарушил должностную инструкцию и отключил телефон, который должен был всегда оставаться включенным и под рукой. Александру нужно было выместить злость – на ком-то или на чем-то, – и если уж Жданов не подходил для этой цели, то боксерская груша отлично его заменит. И, оставив телефон на столе, Воропаев пошел в спортзал. Ничего, полчаса команда без него переживет. Да и потом, они знают, где его искать, если что.

* * *

Кира раздраженно посмотрела на телефон и побарабанила пальцами по столу. Ей требовалось взять у Жданова еще один анализ крови, а для этой ей необходим был Воропаев, который не подходил к телефону. Сначала Кира забеспокоилась было, что с Александром что-то случилось, но, бегло просмотрев запись камер наблюдения, она удостоверилась, что Воропаев благополучно покинул тюремный блок, после чего направился к себе. В тренажерном зале камер не было, но Кира была уверена, что он там. Можно было бы, конечно, за ним сходить, но… Да, у них были неплохие отношения, но в глазах Киры это не делало Воропаев меньшим засранцем, чем он был, и порой Александр невероятно бесил Киру точно так же, как и остальных членов команды. Вот как сейчас, например. Так что бегать она за ним не собиралась, а вот заложить Малиновскому – с удовольствием. Или не заложить, чтобы Воропаев был ей должен. Что Кира точно решила, так это пойти к Жданову одной и прямо сейчас. Мало ли что там приказал Малиновский, в конце концов, те женщины не знали, на что способен Жданов. А Кира знала, и у нее будет с собой обычный пистолет и пистолет с транквилизаторами, которые она пустит в ход, если Жданов сделает хоть одно угрожающее движение или же просто _неправильно_ на нее посмотрит. С ней все будет в порядке, она просто быстро возьмет у Жданова немного крови и так же быстро уйдет. Минутное дело. Кира почти выяснила, что произошло с убитыми Ждановым женщинами, почему и как именно они погибли, и, хотя она сомневалась, что кровь Жданова поможет ей уточнить картину, попытка, как говорится, не пытка. В любом случае, к возвращению Малиновского Кира предоставит ему более-менее стройную версию произошедшего, а Воропаев будет ей должен. Этот день вполне мог закончиться гораздо лучше, чем казалось утром.

* * *

Старшего Комарова Катя сразу посадила на переднее сидение рядом с водительским, младшего пришлось усадить сзади. Хорошо еще, что в распоряжении «Дубравы» имелся небольшой инопланетный (хотя не факт, может, он прибыл из земного будущего) приборчик, который снижал массу любого объекта, к которому он прикреплен, в два раза. Так Кате будет проще перетаскивать потом Комарова-младшего на место водителя. Единственным недостатком прибора было то, что он работал не больше трех минут, и снова его можно было использовать не раньше, чем через пять часов, но трех минут Кате вполне хватит, чтобы переместить Комарова.

Иногда Катя искренне жалела о том, что сотрудничество «Дубравы» с правоохранительными органами было исключительно неофициальным и зачастую тайным. И ведь, главное, все о «Дубраве» знают или слышали, но организация все равно остается секретной, и в результате приходится заниматься такими вот неблагодарными делами.

Заботливо пристегнув обоих Комаровых, Катя поменяла фальшивые номера украденного ими «Форда Экплорера» на другие, тоже фальшивые (вдруг они успели засветиться с этим номером), и уложила в багажник байк. Не «Харлей», конечно, но и не табуретка на ножках. Надо же ей будет как-то добираться до города после того, как она все закончит. На «Форде»-то уже не получится.

Жуков – худой и вечно мрачный санитар морга, глядящий на этот мир сонными узкими глазами с белесыми ресницами – без вопросов выдал Кате тело неопознанной женщины-БОМЖа чуть старше покойной Головиной.  Кате повезло, что хоть в одном морге нашелся подходящий труп, который можно будет выдать за Головину. А еще – что именно этот морг находился в отдельном здании, и машину можно было подогнать к самому входу, не вызывая особых подозрений.

– У нас еще одна такая есть, – сказал вдруг Жуков, когда Катя уже сгрузила тело в машину и собралась уезжать.

– Какая – «такая»? – уточнила Катя.

Жуков молча подошел к «холодильнику» и выдвинул одно из отделений. Внутри лежал труп молодой девушки. Сложно было утверждать наверняка, но вряд ли ее болезненная худоба и исколотые вены объяснялись серьезной болезнью и ее лечением. Некоторое время Катя напряженно размышляла. С одной стороны, она не планировала инсценировать смерть первой жертвы Жданова, Костюченко: это едва ли выйдет правдоподобно, учитывая запись с камер наблюдения «Парадайза» и тот факт, что отец Костюченко будет рыть носом землю, чтобы выяснить все обстоятельства гибели своей дочери. С другой стороны, «Дубраве» все равно придется подделывать результаты вскрытия и анализа ДНК трупа, который Катя собиралась выдать за труп Головиной, почему бы заодно не инсценировать смерть Костюченко? Хотя… Нет, необязательно инсценировать, даже категорически не нужно. Достаточно сделать намек на то, что это она, увести следствие по ложному следу. Это не сложно, просто потребует чуть больше времени.

– Беру, – кивнула Катя.

Жуков все также невозмутимо переложил труп наркоманки на каталку, после чего Катя с грехом пополам запихнула его в машину (усаживать в одиночку два подряд трупа на заднее сидение – то еще удовольствие) и поехала в Подмосковье, хотя и не в ту его часть, куда намеревалась до посещения морга. Во-первых, одежды для второго трупа у Кати не было, значит, ее надо быстренько купить где-нибудь по дороге. Во-вторых, Катя хотела оставить в машине что-нибудь, что указывало бы на то, что тело второй женщины принадлежит Костюченко. Навести милицию на мысль о том, что один из трупов – тело Головиной было проще: в распоряжении Кати были сумка, одежда и документы второй жертвы Жданова. Какие документы были в клатче Костюченко, который, надо полагать, превратилась в золотистую пыль вместе с девушкой (другой вариант – Жданов незаметно вынес ее и уничтожил), Катя не знала. Возможно, паспорт там был, возможно – нет, так что его подделывать опасно. А вот водительские права, скорее всего, были у Костюченко  с собой, вряд ли она держала их в машине. Не факт, конечно, но все же подделать права Костюченко и подбросить их в машину Комаровых безопаснее, чем проделывать то же самое с паспортом девушки. Катя отлично помнила запись с камеры наблюдения «Парадайза» и читала показания свидетелей и надеялась, какой бы призрачной ни была эта надежда, найти в МЕГЕ что-нибудь, похожее на зеленое обтягивающее платье, которое было на Костюченко вчера вечером, и серебристый клатч.

Наверное, невзрачная невысокая девушка в дешевой, плохо сидящей одежде и круглых очках, быстро и сосредоточенно перебирающая вешалки в магазинах крупного торгового центра вызвала некоторое удивление даже у привыкших ко всему продавцов. А, может, и нет. В любом случае Катя не обращала внимания на окружающих, ей было не до того: найти иголку в стоге сена (и неизвестно еще, есть ли она там) за очень короткое время – нелегкая задача. В итоге, в шестом по счету магазине Катя нашла нечто похожее на то, что ей было нужно, и, расплатившись наличными (первое правило «Дубравы»: «Оставляй как можно меньше электронных следов»), и отправилась дальше.

Ее следующей остановкой была редко используемая подмосковная база «Дубравы», оснащенная примерно так же, как и основная база организации, но с менее мощным компьютером и без архива. Строго говоря, «Дубрава» не подделывала документы – их оборудование позволяло делать документы, ничем не отличающиеся от настоящих, с той лишь разницей, что они не были нигде зарегистрированы. Поскольку у «Дубравы» был доступ ко всем официальным базам данных, в том числе засекреченным, Кате не составило труда найти данные о водительских правах Костюченко. Фотографии там не было, но это не имело значения – права все равно будут обгоревшими. Вряд ли милиции покажется странным, что права обгорели как раз в том месте, где была фотография – и не такое в жизни случается.

Изготовив права, Катя подожгла их и вскоре погасила, чтобы остались различимы номер, категория и фамилия, затем одела оба женских трупа, в процессе чего с нее сошло сто потов. Остальное было делом техники: дальнее Подмосковье, заброшенный песчаный карьер, свалившийся в него – с Катиной помощью, разумеется, – «Форд», вспыхнувший как факел после приземления на дно карьера. Разбросанные на пути падения машины и вокруг нее вещи: обгоревшая женская сумочка с паспортом, также обгоревшие права, пистолет (позже на нем найдут отпечатки пальцев Комарова-старшего), бейсболка (с ДНК Комарова-младшего). Несколько минут Катя наблюдала за полыхающей машиной, затем села на байк и поехала обратно в Москву. Она страшно устала, проголодалась, начала замерзать и больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы на сегодня ее рабочий день закончился. Но она была почти уверена, что такого чуда не случится.

* * *

Если бы Андрей был, что называется,  в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, ему непременно вспомнились бы горячо любимые в детстве «Чародеи»: «Кто ж так строит?!». Но в том состоянии, в котором Андрей находится, у него в голове была одна единственная мысль – выбраться из лабиринта коридоров, тупиков и уровней того места, где его держали. Андрею было страшно, очень страшно, его незваному квартиранту, разместившемуся внутри него, – тоже, хотя голод «Чужого» преобладал над страхом, и от этого Андрею становилось еще страшнее. Он уже знал, что случается, когда Чужой голоден, и радовался лишь тому, что участь первых двух девушек, ставших его едой, не разделила симпатичная доктор Кира, которую он… они оставили в камере.  Живую, пусть и оглушенную и обнаженную. Если бы у Чужого было больше времени, от женщины также осталась бы горстка золотистой пыли, но главной целью твари было сбежать, а не насытиться, и в этом Андрей был с ним согласен. С чем Андрей согласен не был, так это с методами Чужого: в поцелуе с мрачным тюремщиком Александром участвовало только тело Андрея, но никак не его сознание, однако позже «квартирант» показал ему, что он пропустил, и Андрея едва не стошнило.

Поцелуй с доктором, которая вошла в камеру с решительным и грозным видом, был гораздо приятнее. На этот раз Чужой, словно издеваясь над Андреем, позволил ему наблюдать за ним, но не участвовать в процессе. Андрей все видел, все чувствовал, но не мог и пальцем пошевелить по собственной воле. Под брюками и блузкой у доктора оказалось кружевное белье и белоснежная гладкая кожа, и у Андрея промелькнула шальная мысль, что при других обстоятельствах он с удовольствием сделал бы с ней то же, что делал Чужой в его теле. За исключением, конечно, удара по голове.

Взяв пистолет, который доктор Кира даже не успела вытащить, и ее ключ-карточку – его ключ к свободе, Андрей с Чужим поспешили выбраться из камеры. Надо было найти выход наружу прежде, чем их поймают. Андрей не слишком верил в то, что у них это получится. Чужой был более оптимистичен.

Позже, когда Андрей воспоминал обо всем, что произошло с ним в тот день, он каждый раз размышлял о том, чем бы все для него закончилось, если бы не счастливая – для него, конечно, счастливая – случайность? Как сложилась бы его жизнь тогда? Ответа на этот вопрос он так и не нашел. Впрочем, его и не было – даже суперсложное оборудование «Дубрава» не умело видеть линии вероятности.

Так или иначе, неизвестно, нашел бы Чужой, полностью контролировавший тело Андрея, выход на улицу самостоятельно, если бы как раз в тот момент, когда он проходил мимо неприметной двери, она не открылась, и в помещение не вошли двое: уже знакомый Андрею шатен Роман и субтильный растрепанный парень. Чужой отреагировал мгновенно и намного быстрее вошедших: схватил застывшего при виде Андрея парня за локоть, дернул на себя, прижал к себе спиной и приставил к виску пистолет.

– Или вы даете мне сейчас уйти с ним, спокойно ждете, и через десять минут он вернется к вам живым и здоровым, навсегда попрощавшись со мной, либо я раскрою ему череп, – услышал Андрей свой невозмутимый голос, обращающийся к Роману. В том, что Чужой заставит его спустить курок, если что, Андрей не сомневался.

– Э-м-м… Как насчет переговоров? – проблеял заложник.

– Твой выбор, – глядя на Романа глазами Андрея, сказал Чужой, сильнее прижимая дуло пистолета к виску заложника.

Андрей, запертый внутри собственного разума, мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как Чужой распоряжается его телом.

Несколько секунд Роман колебался, это видно было по выражению его глаз, затем он снял руку с кобуры, медленно кивнул и открыл дверь.

– Андрей, если вы меня слышите, – сказал Роман вслед Андрею и своему коллеге, – вы можете с этим бороться. Сопротивляйтесь, изо всех сил сопротивляйтесь.

Андрей почувствовал, как его губы расползаются в ухмылке: Чужой явно не верил в то, что Андрей мог с ним бороться. Но, тем не менее, что произошло потом, Андрей не видел – Чужой вновь погрузил его в небытие.

* * *

Роман был в бешенстве, но огромный жизненный опыт (не говоря уже об опыте работы в «Дубраве») не позволял ему потерять от злости голову. Был бы на месте Коли Александр или даже Кира, Роман не дал бы Жданову уйти с заложником, но Коля не имел опыта полевой работы, и ждать от него, что он сам освободится и обезвредит Жданова, было бы глупо. Малиновский искренне надеялся, что Жданов сдержит обещание и не тронет Зорькина, но, в любом случае, идти за ними значило бы подвергнуть Колю еще большему риску. Поэтому, как только за Ждановым и Колей закрылась дверь, Роман схватил со стола Зорькина модифицированный этим техническим гением планшетник и перевел на него трансляцию с камер наблюдения на выходе из базы и вокруг нее. Затем, не сводя глаз с экрана планшетника, по пути к тюремному блоку попытался связаться с Кирой и Александром. Ни один не ответил, и Роман уже приготовился к худшему, особенно когда увидел лежащую на кровати в камере Жданова обнаженную и не подающую признаком жизни Киру. К счастью, Роман нащупал у нее пульс (и огромную шишку на затылке) и, завернув Киру в одеяло, взвалил ее на плечо, взглянул на планшетник и с облегчением увидел, что Коля, живой и здоровый, идет по улице, а за ним, очевидно, приставив пистолет к его спине, следует Жданов.

Малиновский как раз принес Киру на основной уровень, когда туда же поднялся Воропаев, успешно расправившийся с грушей и успевший принять душ.

– Какого?.. – удивился Александр при виде Романа с бесчувственной Кирой.

– Ты где был? – рявкнул Малиновский, осторожно укладывая Кира на продавленный диванчик, стоявший у стены

Воропаев слегка смутился – эмоция, на которую, как полагали его коллеги, он был в принципе не способен.

– У себя, – коротко ответил он. – Что случилось?

– Мы еще об этом поговорим, – угрожающим тоном пообещал Роман, имея в виду, конечно, отключенный телефон Воропаева. – Жданов сбежал. И о том, почему Кира пошла к нему одна, мы тоже еще поговорим. Черт!

Жданов и Коля свернули в переулок, и камеры их потеряли.

– Быстро туда, – скомандовал Роман Александру, всунув ему в руки планшетник.

Воропаев с Колей вернулись, как раз когда очнулась Кира. Чтобы Коля не преследовал его, Жданов ударил его рукояткой пистолета по голове, и к тому времени, как Воропаев его нашел, Жданова и след простыл. Кира сбивчиво рассказала, что произошло, не забыв упомянуть про то, что она не могла дозвониться до Александра («…а я не обязана бегать за ним, чтобы убедить его выполнять свои обязанности», – фыркнула она). Рассказ, впрочем, вышел коротким: она почти ничего не помнила, только то, как она зашла в камеру и попросила Жданова закатать рукав. Больше в ее памяти не осталось ничего. Яркий румянец, горевший на ее щеках, мог, разумеется, свидетельствовать о том, что Кира стесняется того, что под одеялом она обнажена и что Жданов с ней справился, но что-то подсказывало Роману, что она помнит больше, чем признается. Но сейчас это было не столь важно.

– Так, Коля, ты работать можешь? – спросил Малиновский у бледного Коли.

– Попытаюсь, – отозвался компьютерный гений.

– Попробуй отследить Жданова по наружным камерам наблюдения и опять подключись к камерам тех мест, где он часто бывал. Надо выяснить, где он. Судя по тому, как давно он никого не убивал, его единственной целью сейчас будет как можно быстрее найти новую жертву. Воропаев, обшарь пока все близлежащие рестораны, бары и все в том же духе – вдруг Жданов решил пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления? Кира, ты что-нибудь узнала по анализам Жданова?

– Да, кое-что, – рассеянно ответила Кира, заканчивая обрабатывать рану Коли.

– Отлично, рассказывай. Только самое основное, пожалуйста, у нас мало времени.

– Да и так почти нечего рассказывать. Насколько я могла понять, то, что вселилось в Жданова, во много раз повышало уровень выделяемых им феромонов, отчего Жданов становился неотразимым для женщин. Кроме того, к человеческим феромонам добавлялось какое-то неизвестное мне вещество, скорее всего, оно усиливало действие феромонов и действовало как афродизиак. Сперма Жданова также содержала следы этого вещества и еще одного, анализ которого еще не закончен. Однако под их воздействием уровень гормонов, окситоцина, адреналина и прочих, обычно выделяющихся при половом акте, у Головиной и, по всей видимости, Костюченко, был повышен в сотни раз. А еще содержащиеся в сперме Жданова вещества вызвали в организме обоих женщин непонятную мне химическую реакцию, в результате которой тело Костюченко было уничтожено, и при этом произошло выделение энергии и все тех же гормонов оргазма – в чистом виде. Полагаю, Головину не постигла та же участь лишь потому, что мы не дали Жданову закончить.

– Кончить, ты хотела сказать, – раздался в блютуз-гарнитуре Киры, Романа и Коли голос Воропаева, уже приступившего к обыску близлежащих клубов и кафе.

Кира его проигнорировала.

– Думаю, энергия или гормоны, или, вероятнее всего, и то и другое нужны тому, что вселилось в Жданова для поддержания жизни.

– Или просто для получения кайфа, – хмыкнул Роман.

– Может быть, – не стала спорить Кира.

– Есть идеи, как его остановить?

– Не знаю, – призналась Кира. – Но я могу попробовать выманить это из Жданова. Не уверена, что это вообще возможно, но попытка не пытка.

– Что для этого нужно?

– Вколоть кое-что Жданова. Транквилизаторы плюс человеческий аналог ветеринарного «Секс-барьера».

– Может, сразу кастрировать его? – предложил Воропаев. – Не химически.

Его вновь проигнорировали.

– Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы все приготовить? – спросил Малиновский.

– Минут двадцать, может, полчаса.

– Начинай. А мы пока будем искать Жданова…

**XI**

Иногда успехом очередного дела команда «Дубравы» была обязана своему точному расчету, иногда – высокотехнологичному оборудованию, а иногда – чистому везению или интуиции. Никто не хотел подсчитывать, чего было больше, потому что все  подозревали, что везение выиграет с разгромным счетом у своих соперников, а это пугало – никто не хотел знать, что их жизнь (да и жизни окружающих) зависит от счастливой случайности, а вовсе не от их умений и знаний или верного ТТ. Сейчас, судя по всему, они могли рассчитывать лишь на удачу. Что сильнее, голод вселившегося в Жданова существа или его инстинкт самосохранения? Куда пойдет Жданов: туда, где он быстрее всего сможет найти то, что ему нужно, то есть в ближайший к базе «Дубравы» бар, или же куда-то подальше, где его вряд ли найдут вовремя. То есть до того, как он успеет переспать с какой-нибудь женщиной и оставить от нее горстку пепла. Команда «Дубравы» не знала ответа на этот вопрос, но, поскольку в расположенных вблизи базы ресторанах и кафе Воропаев Жданова не нашел, логично было предположить, что он отправился в какой-нибудь клуб подальше отсюда. Но в какой – в знакомый Жданову или первый попавшийся? Чем будет руководствоваться пришелец – опытом и знаниями Жданова или своими представлениями о жизни Земли, которые он увидел в сознании своего «жилища»?

На экранах многочисленных мониторов, висящих над столом Коли, шла трансляция с камер наблюдения нескольких клубов и баров, в которых Жданов бывал чаще всего, но все в «Дубраве» понимали, что они знают лишь о тех заведениях, где Жданов расплачивался кредиткой. Вполне могло быть, что его наилюбимейшим рестораном был тот, где он расплачивался по какой-то причине наличными, и в таком случае они могли запросто его упустить. Впрочем, «Дубрава» и так с легкостью могла его упустить, шансы на то, что они найдут его вовремя, были едва ли не нулевыми.

Пока Кира готовила необходимые препараты, а Малиновский отчитывал Воропаева, Коля лихорадочно пытался отыскать Жданова в огромной «нерезиновой», но сделать это было не легче, чем отыскать пресловутую иголку в стоге сена.

– Хм, а это интересно, – пробормотал вдруг Коля, глядя на появившееся на одном из мониторов сообщение. – Шеф, у меня кое-что есть, – крикнул он.

Коля обычно называл Малиновского «шеф», или «босс», или – на английский манер, – «сэр». Называть его просто по имени у него не поворачивался язык, а обращаться к нему по имени-отчеству казалось ему почему-то глупым, только у Кати это получалось легко и органично.

 

– Что там?

Малиновский встал за спиной у Коли, облокотившись на спинку его кресла, и через плечо Зорькина взглянул на экран.

– Сегодня «Зималетто» устраивает закрытый показ новой коллекции: на почту Жданова только что пришло письмо с последними уточнениями насчет этого мероприятия. Показ начинается через пятнадцать минут, там будут только VIP гости.

– Думаешь, он пойдет туда? – с сомнением в голосе спросил Роман.

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Коля. – Но там будет куча моделей и знакомых Жданову женщин. Там ему подцепить кого-нибудь проще, чем в баре… наверное.

Поскольку отношения с противоположным полом у Коли не складывались (если точнее, их у него никогда и не было), то он не знал точно, как и где лучше знакомиться с девушками.

– Да ему все равно, с помощью того, что в нем засело, девки сами на него вешаются, – фыркнул Воропаев.

– В чем-то Коля прав, – покачав головой, сказал Роман. – Если мы не ошибаемся в своих выводах, сейчас пришелец очень голоден, и, вероятнее всего, ему сложно контролировать себя, чтобы сразу же не наброситься на жертву, а сказать хотя бы пару слов ей все же надо – одних феромонов мало, чтобы заманить девушку в уединенное место. Со знакомыми Жданова это будет проще провернуть с минимум разговоров и не вызывая подозрений.

Воропаев, который все же был убежден, что Жданов давно уже очаровал очередную девицу в какой-нибудь «Шоколаднице» в нескольких автобусных остановках отсюда, снова фыркнул, но промолчал.

– Вот что, –  решил, наконец, Роман, – едем туда. Все равно других вариантов пока нет. Кира, ты закончила? – связавшись с Минаевой по комму, спросил Малиновский.

– Мне нужно еще десять минут.

– Если Жданов отправился на показ, нам нельзя терять время. Кира, мы с Александром едем… Коля, куда мы едем?

– В офис «Зималетто», показ состоится там.

– В офис «Зималетто». Как только закончишь, бери машину и приезжай туда. Коля, расчисти нам дорогу.

– Есть, шеф!

Коле было не под силу убрать вечерние московские пробки с помощью верного компьютера, но он мог уменьшить их на тех дорогах, по которым поедут его коллеги, например, изменив время и частоту переключения светофоров или отдав приказ ГИБДД о перекрытии дороги.

Малиновский и Воропаев быстро собрались и уехали, а Коля с досадой стукнул кулаком по столу: он не мог подключиться к системе видеонаблюдения «Зималетто».

* * *

Когда Андрей пришел в сознание, то увидел, что стоит с поднятой рукой на обочине оживленного проспекта, который он не опознал с первого взгляда. Очевидно, как ловить машину, Чужой в его мозгу увидел, но со всем остальным боялся не справиться. Или просто не хотел. Андрей попытался было сделать шаг назад, но его тело его не слушалось, и он остался стоять на месте. Он чувствовал нетерпение Чужого, его ненасытный голод, и Андрея душила ненависть к существу, захватившему его тело и контролировавшему его разум. Он не хотел выполнять желания этого урода, но выбора у него не было. Он не мог освободиться, не знал, как, и собственное бессилие вызывало еще большую ненависть.

Андрей полагал, что эта беспомощность и необходимость делать все, что требовал от него Чужой, – и есть самое худшее в сложившейся ситуации, хуже уже быть не может. Он ошибался, и это стало ясно, когда возле него остановился старый разбитый «Москвич» (Андрей был убежден, что они давно уже канули в Лету). Андрей не знал, как описать эту боль – не было в русском и, пожалуй, в остальных земных языках слов, чтобы описать агонию сознания, которое, казалось, было стиснуто чьей-то огромной сильной рукой, в то время как вторая рука шарилась в его мыслях и воспоминаниях. Это было чертовски больно, и совершенно не похоже на головную боль. У Андрея никогда не было мигреней, но он не сомневался, что то, что делает с ним Чужой, гораздо больнее и мучительнее любой мигрени и даже трепанации без наркоза. Андрей не сразу понял, что Чужой пытается что-то ему сообщить. «Поезжай туда, где будет много доступных женщин, в «Зималетто», а я пока _засну/отключусь/оставлю_ _тебя в покое_ – Андрей не вполне понял эту часть, – и если ты осмелишься ослушаться, то, что ты только что испытал, покажется тебя ерундой по сравнению с тем, что тебя тогда ждет. А если сделаешь все, как надо, останешься жив». Андрей никогда не считал себя трусом, и он всегда старался принимать разумные решения, во всяком случае, когда они не касались его личной жизни, и потому сейчас он поступил, с его точки зрения, разумно. Он согласился. В конце концов, всегда можно… Эту мысль он не додумал, чтобы ее не услышал Чужой, но это было необязательно. Андрей знал, что если все будет совсем плохо, он сумеет найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Пусть даже он будет совсем уж радикальным.

Когда Чужой, как и обещал, уснул, Андрей вернулся в реальность и увидел, что с того момента, как Чужой взял в тиски его сознание, не прошло и секунды – «Москвич» не успел даже до конца остановиться. Деньги у Андрея были – пока он искал выход на свободу, он стащил из лежавшей на одном из попавшихся ему на пути столов сумки кошелек. Внешний вид Андрея, очевидно, не вызвал подозрения у бомбилы – хоть он и был одет не по погоде, но его вполне можно было принять за закаленного спортсмена, и через минуту Андрей уже трясся в «Москвиче», направляющемся к «Зималетто». Андрей был уверен, что этот день не закончится ничем хорошим.

* * *

Кира уже завела двигатель и как раз собиралась тронуться с места, когда наушник в ее ухе ожил, и Коля крикнул, едва не оглушив ее:

– Подожди, не уезжай! У меня есть идея.

– Ладно, но давай быстрее, – проворчала Кира.

Запыхавшийся Коля добежал до гаража за рекордно короткое время и сунул Кире в руки увесистый рюкзак. Заглянув внутрь, Кира несколько секунд соображала, что это значит, а затем широко улыбнулась.

– Ты гений, Коля, – сказала Кира, и Коля ответил скромно:

– Я знаю.

Кира положила рюкзак на соседнее кресло, резко газанула и помчалась догонять коллег.

* * *

Охранник «Зималетто» при главном входе, типичный шкаф с антресолями, некоторое время подозрительно изучал почти настоящие удостоверения ФСБ Малиновского и Воропаева, но в итоге вернул их с легким кивком и приосанился.

– Случилось что? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Малиновский ответил ему ослепительной улыбкой, а Воропаев – хмурым взглядом.

– Где проходит показ «Зималетто»? – дружелюбно и почти жизнерадостно поинтересовался Роман.

– Семнадцатый этаж, комната для показов, из лифта прямо, потом налево. Точно ничего не случилось?

– Андрей Жданов здесь, не в курсе?

– Я его сегодня не видел. Вроде бы, зималеттовцы его днем искали, но то днем было, он, может, потом через парковку в задние зашел – он никогда показы не пропускает.

– Ясно, спасибо.

– Так что случилось-то? – повторил охранник, но Малиновский и Воропаев уже торопливо шли к лифтам и не удостоили его ответом.

* * *

Первым, кого увидел Андрей, выйдя из лифта, была Амура, секретарь начальника отдела маркетинга. Она округлила глаза при виде одетого в тонкие шорты, больше похожие на семейные трусы, и майку шефа, которого родители (не говоря уже о подчиненных) весь день безуспешно пытались найти. Павел Олегович вернулся с утренней встречи с банкирами с опрокинутым лицом, и поскольку плачевное положение «Зималетто» ни для кого в компании не было секретом, то, когда выяснилось, что никто не знает, где Жданов, и его телефон не отвечает, некоторым сотрудникам «Зималетто» пришли в голову довольно мрачные мысли. Нет, хорошо, конечно, если Жданов просто ушел в загул с горя, а если нет? Если случилось что-то плохое? Он, правда, не похож на человека, который может свести счеты с жизнью, но ведь всякое бывает… Такие же мысли возникли и у матери Жданова, судя по тому, что она полдня пила валерьянку и прочие успокоительные в мастерской Милко, дизайнера «Зималетто». Самому Милко было плевать на Жданова, его заботил лишь предстоящий показ, и потому он весь день носился по «Зималетто» то в истерике, то в творческом экстазе. Мрачный Павел Олегович контролировал приготовления к показу, не отрывая от уха телефон, по которому он пытался дозвониться до сына.

– Без паники, Амура, – криво улыбнулся Андрей, пытаясь изобразить свою лучшую плейбойскую улыбку, – это действительно я, и со мной все в порядке.

Не похоже было, что Амура ему поверила, ну и ладно, не до нее сейчас. Андрей как раз успел переодеться в запасной костюм, который он держал на всякий случай в кабинете, как к нему ворвались родители. Андрею едва удалось убедить их, что с ним все в порядке.

– Пап, извини, – тихо сказал Андрей, наткнувшись на разочарованный взгляд отца – теперь, когда Жданов-старший убедился, что Андрей жив-здоров, ему вспомнилось утреннее фиаско с переговорами. – Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло. Я потом все объясню, честное слово, а сейчас нам надо идти. Гости наверняка уже заждались, и Милко рвет и мечет.

– Хорошо, – медленно сказал Павел Олегович, не сводя с сына тяжелого взгляда. – Впрочем, это уже неважно.

Желание Андрея сбежать отсюда возросло, хотя он понимал, что сбежать от разочарования отца ему все равно не удастся.

В зале для показов собрались уже почти все приглашенные, и на сочетание дорогого элегантного костюма и потрепанных кроссовок, которые были на Андрее, обратило меньше народа, чем Андрей опасался. В конце концов, если все закончится благополучно – шанс мизерный, но все же – Андрею еще понадобится его хорошая репутация. Привычная атмосфера, гул гостей, музыка, официанты с шампанским, свет софитов, «язык» – все это на миг заставило Андрея забыть, что с ним произошло сегодня, помогло притвориться, что все в порядке. Однако это чувство безопасности и спокойствия моментально исчезло, как только к нему подошла Амура с документами, которые ему срочно надо было подписать. Он уловил исходивший от нее запах духов и запах, который раньше не замечал, – запах женщины, и понял вдруг, что Чужой незаметно оттеснил его сознание на задний план. «Беги! – хотелось крикнуть Андрею Амуре. – Беги от меня, спасайся!» Но вместо этого он сказал, понизив голос до интимного шепота:

– Конечно, Амура. Но не здесь. Идемте в мой кабинет.

На мгновение Амура нахмурилась, но Андрей взял ее под локоть, и она расслабилась, попав под действие обаяния Жданова, усиленного Чужим.

– Д-да, идемте.

* * *

Милая девушка при входе в зал для показов попросила у них пригласительные билеты, и в ответ Малиновский и Воропаев протянули ей свои удостоверения ФСБ, и Роман приложил к губам палец. Девушка испуганно взглянула сначала на удостоверения, затем на незваных (и нежеланных) гостей, и понимающе кивнула – мол, буду молчать.

– Верочка, скажите, пожалуйста, где бы нам найти Жданова Андрея Павловича? Вы его сегодня, случайно, не видели? – с обаятельной улыбкой спросил Роман.

Вера, как было написано на бейджике у нее на груди, мило покраснела.

– Да он только что с Амурой ушел, – махнула она рукой. – К себе в кабинет, наверное.

Выпытав у Верочки, как пройти к кабинету Жданова (все, что для этого потребовалась – еще одна улыбка), Малиновский и Воропаев устремились туда, как почуявшие зайца гончие.

Дверь в кабинет Воропаев открыл ногой – это у него всегда хорошо получалось, – и они с Малиновским ворвались внутрь с пистолетами наголо. Жданов действительно был там: он стоял у стола, прижимая к себе черноволосую смуглую девушку, которая уже лишилась юбки и колготок, и приставив к ее горлу ножик для резки бумаги. Очень острый ножик, судя по тому, что на шее девушки уже выступили капельки крови. Жданов тяжело дышал и смотрел на агентов «Дубравы» дикими безумными глазами.

– Вон! – хрипло скомандовал он. – Вон отсюда.

– Размечтался, – хмыкнул Воропаев.

– И не подумаем, – хладнокровно сообщил Малиновский. – Отпусти девушку, и мы попробуем договориться.

– Вот отсюда, или она умрет!

– Если мы оставим ее с тобой, она все равно умрет. Не глупи, отпусти ее, и, может, ты сам останешься жив.

Андрей чувствовал, как бесится Чужой, чувствовал его голод, граничащий с безумием, чувствовал, как бешено бьется его собственное сердце и кровь стучит в ушах, и понял, что вот он, его шанс. Он был уверен, что по доброй воле Чужой не оставит его в покое, но, возможно, этим двум и доктору Кире удастся изгнать засевшую в Андрее тварь. В крайнем случае, пуля избавит его страданий. Андрей изо всех сил напрягся – мысленно, не физически, – и попытался вернуть себе контроль над своим телом. Не может же это быть совсем невозможным, надо только хорошенько постараться. Иди к черту, тварь, это мое тело! Неимоверными усилиями, Андрей рывком, как поднимающий штангу штангист, оттолкнул Чужого в сторону и, ощутив, что тело снова ему повинуется, отбросил в сторону трясшуюся Амуру, и шагнул вперед. В ту же секунду Чужой вновь подчинил его себе, но было уже поздно: в шею Андрея вонзилось что-то острое, и он кулем свалился на пол, не в состоянии пошевелить и пальцем. Падая, он заметил, что за спиной его потенциальных спасителей стоит доктор Кира.

– Как ты вовремя, – пробормотал Воропаев Кире, которая склонилась над Ждановым и сделала ему несколько уколов, а затем поспешно отошла в сторону.

– Ну же, давай, давай, – прошептала она, не отрывая взгляда от Жданова.

Она очень надеялась, что коктейль из парализующего, транквилизаторов и препарата, подавляющего половую функцию, заставит испытывающего страшный голод пришельца, вселившегося в Жданова, покинуть это тело, не способное больше двигаться и совокупляться с женщинами, и найти себе новое пристанище. Когда Кира уже было потеряла надежду на то, что ее план сработает, над телом Жданова начало виться что-то вроде золотистого дымка, который постепенно становился все гуще и ярче, пока не превратился в золотое облако, состоящее из мелких частичек, похожих на песчинки. Сформировавшись, облако зависло на мгновение над Ждановым, а затем ринулось в сторону Малиновского и Жданова, но Кира была наготове.

Когда Коля Зорькин только стал работать в «Дубраве», он несколько месяцев не отходил от компьютера и едва ли не спал на рабочем месте: изучал машину, подстраивал ее под себя, изучал, экспериментировал. Как только суперкомьютер потерял для него первоначальный интерес, Коля занялся техникой и оборудованием «Дубравы», усовершенствуя и отлаживая их. В числе подпавших под усовершенствования приборов оказался обычный ручной пылесос, который Катя иногда использовала для уборки. Коля решил, что Кате просто жизненно необходим пылесос, который может без риска для окружающих собрать потенциально опасный мусор. В результате пылесос получил автономный источник питания, свинцовое непроницаемое напыление изнутри и хитрые фильтры – мощные, но невероятно легкие. Этот пылесос и вручил Коля Кире перед тем, как она отправилась в «Зималетто». И как только облако золотой пыли пришло в движение, Кира включила пылесос и в мгновение ока засосала облако внутрь, после чего быстро закрыла всасывающее отверстие. Ночью, когда она принимала дома душ, она вспомнила этот миг и громко расхохоталась, хотя смех этот вышел скорее истерическим. Но сейчас они втроем – Кира, Роман и Александр, – минуту стояли, не двигаясь, а потом разом «отмерли» и расслабились. В углу всхлипывала отошедшая от чар Жданова Амура, сам Жданов вырубился под действием лекарств, а команда «Дубравы» думала о том, что, в общем и целом, операция прошла очень даже успешно.

* * *

Роман был уверен, что кроме него и спящего искусственным и крепким сном Жданова на базе никого нет, но, тем не менее, не удивился, когда к нему в кабинет зашла Катя и положила ему на стол бумаги.

– Это что? – выгнув бровь, спросил Роман.

– Мой отчет о проделанной мной сегодня работе, – невозмутимо ответила Катя. Ну конечно, только Пушкарева могла задержаться на работе до двух ночи, чтобы написать ему отчет. – И еще кое-что.

– Билет на Мальдивы? – улыбнулся Роман.

– Боюсь, это не предусмотрено бюджетом «Дубарвы», – все также бесстрастно сообщила Катя, но в ее глазах Роман заметил веселье. – Я собрала подробное досье на Жданова, там все, что можно было на него найти.

Об этом Роман Катю не просил, и, по сути, это уже было не нужно и бессмысленно. Но Роман знал, что Пушкарева никогда и ничего не делает просто так, и потому откинулся на спинку кресла, заложил руки за голову и спросил с любопытством:

– И что там?

– Во-первых, у «Зималетто» бедственное положение, насколько, что их уже ничего не спасет. Со дня на день они объявят себя банкротами, и Жданову в любом случае придется искать себе новую работу. Во-вторых, Жданов ведет довольно спортивный образ жизни, когда не проводит время в кабаках: играет в футбол в любительской команде, имеет  разряд по дзюдо и, если верить платежам с его карточки, иногда бывает в тире.

Вот теперь Роман понял, к чему она клонит.

– Хм, интересно. – Он поставил локти на стол и, положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы, задумчиво посмотрел на Пушкареву. – Что, думаешь?..

Катя пожала плечами.

– Решать вам, я лишь… предлагаю один из возможных вариантов.

– А, значит, по-твоему, это все же возможный вариант.

– Вполне вероятно.

– Ясно… Спасибо, Кать. Иди домой, считай, что это приказ.

– Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи.

После ухода Кати Роман еще долго изучал принесенные Катей документы и размышлял о том, что ему следует делать. В предложении Пушкаревый был смысл, хотя остальные члены команды наверняка с этим не согласились бы. И не согласятся, если Роман последует совету Кати. Но он определенно это переживет, в конце концов, он начальник, и его слово – закон. К тому же он не сомневался, что в итоге все равно все устаканится. С этими мыслями Роман убрал досье в сейф и отправился спать.

* * *

Следующим утром Кира и Александр предсказуемо опоздали на работу. Роман умел быть толерантным к нарушениям трудовой дисциплины в тех случаях, когда они были действительно оправданы, и потому ни слова ни сказал Воропаеву и Минаевой по поводу их опоздания. Более того, оно было ему даже на руку: пока Коля, как обычно, писал очередную программу, а Катя работала в Архиве, Роман навестил Жданова, не опасаясь недоуменных взглядов и расспросов Киры и Александра. Вообще-то, Малиновскому повезло: он не рассчитывал, что Жданов проснется так рано, однако, увидев на экране монитора, что их гость поневоле (хорошо, что уже не пленник) проснулся, решил воспользоваться шансом. Дав, правда, Жданову время умыться и воспользоваться туалетом. Туалет в так называемой гостевой комнате «Дубравы», куда поместили Жданова, был одним из тех немногих мест на базе, где не было камер наблюдения.

Постучав в дверь и даже не подумав дождаться ответа – он никогда этого не делал, – Роман зашел к Жданову, который, несмотря на положение гостя, все равно не мог выйти из комнаты, поскольку она закрывалась на электронный замок.

Жданов стоял у кровати, настороженно глядя на дверь, и Роман поспешил дружелюбно улыбнуться, чтобы его успокоить. Не то чтобы это удалось, но, по крайней мере, Жданов немного расслабился.

– Доброе утро, Андрей. Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Как будто меня переехал танк, – не стал врать Жданов и тяжело сел на кровать, с которой он с огромным трудом встал минут пятнадцать назад.

У него ломило все тело, голова болела как при жесточайшем похмелье, и он чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим и безразличным ко всему. Ну, почти ко всему.

– Сочувствую, но после всего, что произошло с вами вчера, это нормально. Вы помните, что с вами произошло.

– Да, почти все… Лучше б не помнил.

– Понимаю, – чуть усмехнулся Роман, сел на стул напротив Жданова и протянул тому бутылку воды. – Вот, выпейте. – Настороженность во взгляде Жданова сменилась подозрительностью и страхом. – Не бойтесь, я не собираюсь вас травить. Это обычная минеральная вода.

Жданов некоторое время колебался, но затем взял-таки бутылку и с жадностью выпил ее почти всю.

– Андрей, сейчас  вы не в самой лучшей форме для серьезных разговоров, но, как говорится, время не ждет. Только для начала давайте познакомимся. Малиновский Роман Дмитриевич.

– Жданов Андрей Павлович, – неохотно пожал Жданов протянутую руку, явно подавив желание сказать: «Вы и так знаете, кто я». – Та… то, что было во мне – вы это убрали, так?

– Да, окончательно и бесповоротно. Вы еще пару дней будете приходить в себя, но особого вреда вашему здоровью нанесено не было, так что об этом можете не волноваться.

– И что теперь?

– Хороший вопрос, – снова улыбнулся Роман. – Андрей, вам нравится ваша работа?

Резкая смена темы разговора привела Жданова в недоумение, но он все же ответил:

– Да, разумеется.

– А что вам больше всего в ней нравится? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Роман.

– Все, – дернув плечом, отозвался Жданов. Уверенности в его голосе не было.

– Правда? Это действительно так увлекательно – составлять бизнес-планы, рассчитывать бюджет, вести переговоры с поставщиками и что там еще делают вице-президенты домов мод? Мне этого не понять, – с притворным вздохом сказал Малиновский, – но каждому свое. И что, вы вот прям с детства хотели стать экономистом? Вы ведь экономист по образованию, да?

– Да, экономист, – сквозь зубы ответил Андрей. Разговаривать об этом ему не хотелось, но он рассудил, что в его нынешнем положении лучше не ссориться с человеком, от которого может зависеть его судьба. – Я с детства знал, что продолжу дело отца.

Малиновский кивнул, словно именно это он и желал услышать.

– А если бы вы оказались гениальным физиком или художником, все равно стали бы заниматься семейным бизнесом?

– Но я не физик и не художник, так чего об этом думать?

– Кто знает, вдруг в вас откроются неожиданные таланты, – ухмыльнулся Роман. – Вам ведь все равно придется искать себе другую работу после того, как ваша компания обанкротится.

– С «Зималетто» ничего подобного не произойдет, – возмутился Жданов. – Признаю, мы испытываем некоторые проблемы, но мы их преодолеем.

– Мой эксперт убежден в обратном, – небрежным тоном заметил Роман.

– Что, на вас работают еще и финансовые аналитики с дипломом MBA? – язвительно спросил Жданов.

– Вообще-то она архивист и офис-менеджер, – рассмеялся Малиновский. – Но, уверяю вас, в финансовых вопросах она даст фору любому аналитику. Так что вы будете делать, если ваши надежды на восстановление «Зималетто» не сбудутся? Будете открывать новое дело или работать «на дядю» экономистом или топ-менеджером?

– Я подумаю об этом, когда возникнет необходимость, – не очень правдоподобно изобразил из себя Скарлетт О’Хара Жданов.

– Подумаете, – согласился Роман. – Только выбирать вы все равно будете из этих двух вариантов, так ведь? И вы действительно этого хотите? Бизнес и финансы – ваше призвание?

Андрей, несмотря ни на что, собрался было послать Малиновского, сказав, что это не его дело. Собрался, но передумал.

– А что мне еще остается? Я больше ничего не умею, – буркнул Жданов.

– Я же не об этом спрашивал, я спрашивал – хочешь ты этого или нет, – перешел на «ты» Роман.

– При чем здесь вообще это? – взорвался, наконец, Андрей, не обращая внимания на усилившуюся головную боль. – Какое отношение это имеет к этому всему? – Жданов обвел рукой комнату, имея в виду сложившуюся ситуацию.

– Прямое, – мигом посерьезнев, отозвался Роман. – Как, по-твоему, что с тобой вчера произошло?

– Ничего хорошего, – пробормотал Жданов.

– Это само собой, – хмыкнул Малиновский. – А точнее?

– Понятия не имею. В меня вселилась какая-то тварь, после чего… – Андрей осекся, не желая продолжать.

– Не рядовое явление, верно? – насмешливо сказал Малиновский, и Андрей мрачно зыркнул на него в ответ. – Ты спрашивал, что с тобой будет – все просто, у тебя есть выбор: или ты принимаешь это, – с этими словами Роман достал из кармана маленькую таблетку и, положив ее на ладонь, продемонстрировал Жданову, – и забываешь абсолютно обо всем, что случилось с тобой за последние сорок восемь часов, или переходишь на работу к нам.

– К вам – это к кому?

– Организация «Дурабва». Мы занимаемся тем, что решаем проблемы, подобные той, что была у тебя вчера. Иными словами, всем, что связано с пребывающими в Москву инопланетянами и прочими… не рядовыми явлениями.

– Откуда? – полюбопытствовал Жданов.

– Что «откуда»? – не понял Роман.

– Откуда они пребывают, инопланетяне ваши? – весело спросил Жданов.

Не то чтобы он не верил Малиновскому – его вчерашний «квартирант» убедительно продемонстрировал, что сверхъестественное и необъяснимое существует, и неважно, инопланетяне это или демоны. Но эта фраза о пребывающих в Москву инопланетянах насмешила его – прозвучало так, словно Малиновский был руководителем секретного космодрома, куда каждый день прилетают толпы пришельцев. Собственно, Андрей не мог поручиться, что это не так. А засевшая в нем вчера тварь вполне могла быть «зайцем» или контрабандистом.

– Отовсюду, – в тон ему откликнулся Роман.

– На летающих тарелках?

– Иногда и на них. Но чаще всего – через кротовину. Это черная дыра на территории Москвы.

А вот теперь Жданов решил, что его дурачат.

– Если бы на территории Москвы была черная дыра, мы бы давно уже в нее провалились, – угрюмо заявил Жданов, прислоняясь спиной к стене – сидеть без опоры стало совсем уж невыносимо.

Малиновский просиял, как будто его привела в восторг осведомленность Жданова относительно черных дыр. Хотя кто, скажите на милость, сейчас не знает, что это такое.

– Это смотря какая дыра, Андрей. Так что?

– Зачем я вам? Я ничего не умею, инопланетян в глаза не видел, кроме вчерашнего, а если они все такие – то и видеть не хочу.

– Мне нужен еще один человек в команду. Специалист по силовым операциями, или, как мы их называем, полевой агент, как Александр. И я считаю, что ты отлично нам подойдешь.

– Я бизнесмен, – кисло сказал Жданов. – Я специалист по финансам и модной одежде, а не по силовым операциям. Что, солдаты и спецназ в стране перевелись?

– Мне не нужен солдафон или качок с пистолетом, – серьезно пояснил Малиновский. – Мне нужен обучаемый человек с хорошими физическими данными, который не теряет головы в критических ситуациях и обладает сильным характером. Ты смог вчера одолеть того, кто в тебя вселился, – пусть на секунду, но это много значит, и ты подходишь по остальным параметрам. И, потом, наша работа гораздо интереснее бизнес-планов.

– И опаснее.

– Не без этого, – не стал спорить Малиновский. – Но жизнь без риска пресна и однообразна, не находишь?

– Нет, – отрезал Андрей.

Предложение принять таблетку и забыть обо всем было заманчивым. Очень заманчивым. Андрей забудет тот ужас, который пережил накануне, забудет, что бояться надо не только обыденных вещей вроде пьяного водителя на дороге или теракта прямо на рабочем месте, но и того, во что он раньше не верил. Забудет, почему сорвал важную встречу и разочаровал – в который уже раз – отца. Вернется к своей работе, к почти проигранному сражению за «Зималетто», к тому, чтобы стараться угодить отцу и завоевать его уважение и одобрение. К моделям, истерику-Милко, которого иногда хочется убить, к деловым партнерам, которые видели в нем лишь тень отца, причем довольно бледную. Продолжит пытаться стать успешным бизнесменом, хотя давно уже в глубине души признался себе, что это не его стезя. Но какой у него выбор? Бороться с пришельцами, рискуя жизнью? Эта перспектива казалась совсем уж нереальной, чтобы до конца в нее поверить.

Малиновский правильно истолковал молчание Жданова.

– Ну вот что, – бодро сказал он, вставая со стула. – Тебе все равно надо побыть до завтра под наблюдением, так что у тебя есть еще время, чтобы принять решение. Я сейчас пришлю к тебе кого-нибудь с едой и телефоном – можешь позвонить родным и сказать, что с тобой все в порядке. Думаю, нет необходимости говорить, что о нас упоминать нельзя. Держи, – Роман дал Жданову таблетку. – Если примешь это решение, можешь в любой момент ее выпить. Еще увидимся.

Роман похлопал Андрея по плечу и ушел.

– Лучше не надо, – произнес Андрей, когда дверь за ним закрылась.

Завтрак, а потом  и обед, и ужин Жданову принес мрачный Воропаев (Андрей не знал, что это была часть наказания Александра за нарушение должностных инструкций), не сказавший Андрею ни слова. Еще Воропаев принес ему телефон, и Андрей позвонил матери – найти в себе силы поговорить с отцом он не смог – и быстро заверил ее, что с ним все хорошо и что завтра он все объяснит, после чего, не слушая причитаний родительницы, оборвал связь и выключил телефон. В течение дня к нему также несколько раз заходила Кира, которая, с каменным выражением лица и, как и Воропаев, молча, взяла у него несколько анализов и осмотрела его. Большую часть дня Андрей проспал, и только после ужина почувствовал себя, наконец, снова человеком.

– Передай Роману, что я принял решение, – сказал Андрей, когда Воропаев пришел забрать посуду.

Взгляд Воропаева едва не прожег в нем дырку, но Жданов все же выжил. И когда минут десять спустя к нему зашел Малиновский, Андрей просто вернул ему таблетку.

Глядя на довольную улыбку Романа, можно было подумать что он, как минимум, выиграл миллион в казино, а не принял на работу нового и неопытного сотрудника.

– Добро пожаловать в «Дубраву».

Андрей точно знал, что ее пожалеет об этом. Ему лишь было интересно, как скоро это случится. И все же он чувствовал, что сделал правильный выбор.

* * *

Отчет 215/9/2008

… После извлечения Субстанции, которая приняла тусклый серый цвет, она была тщательно изучена в изоляционно-исследовательском блоке медиком-биологом Кирой Минаевой, однако признаков жизни субстанция так и не подала. После сорока восьми часового наблюдения Субстанция была помещена в контаминационный контейнер и отправлена на хранение в криогенное хранилище (№647541). Отчет о результатах исследования прилагается (см. Приложение 1).

Объект №745984 («Алмазная глыба») был доставлен на резервную базу «Дубравы» для исследования. Имеющееся в распоряжении «Дубравы» оборудование не смогло проникнуть внутрь Объекта; расширить имеющееся в объекте отверстие или же сделать новое также не удалось. Таким образом, выяснить, какие именно приборы и техника находятся внутри Объекта, не удалось. Отчет о результатах исследования прилагается (см. Приложение 2). Объект законсервирован (№647542).

После недельного наблюдения и обследования Жданов А.П. признан медиком-биологом Кирой Минаевой свободным как от физического, так и психологического влияния Субстанции. Жданов А.П. завербован на работу в «Дубраве» в качестве полевого агента. Данные обследования и трудовой договор со Ждановым А.П. №246 прилагаются (см. Приложения 3 и 4).

Конец отчета.

Руководитель «Дубравы», капитан Малиновский Р.Д.

 


End file.
